Lo que nos une
by Violet Stwy
Summary: ― ¡No quiero ver a nadie de este estúpido mundo!― gritó. Pero ¿que hacer si tu hija te recuerda a la única persona que de verdad quieres olvidar?
1. Chapter 1

**Seguramente esto los va a dejar confundidos y otros quizá me odien pero bueno…allá vamos**

**Disclaimer: bleach no es mío…pero quizá si me porto mejor (ume-chan con ojitos soñadores *.*)**

**-prologo-**

***reeditado***

**-o-**

¿Qué había hecho?

…_amarlo_

¿Algo malo?

…_no lo creo_

Entonces ¿por qué le pagaba así? besándose con Inoue, no había pasado ni un mes desde…bueno desde entonces.

Se fue por un miserable mes y lo encontraba así con su mejor amiga.

― Rukia no es…– intentó excusarse el chico, Inoue solo atino a llorar

― Lo que yo pienso…– completó ella– Creo que he leído suficientes shojo para saber de qué va esto Ichigo.

― Te puedo jurar. ¡Joder Inoue di algo!

Pero la chica solo rompió en llanto (nuevamente) y entre lagrima y lagrima solo se escuchaba un "Kuchiki-saaan gomeeeen" llanto "yo no sabiaaaaa" llanto

― ¡Que Orihime grite no ayuda en nada a mi humor Ichigo!

― Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Joder Rukia créeme!

― ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que ella te obligó?...vamos, Ichigo, estamos en el siglo XXI eso ya no se usa.

― ¡Te puedo jurar que se me lanzo encima!– Él no había hecho nada malo, estaba cambiándose en su cuarto cuando sintió las pisadas en la escaleras, pensó que era Rukia y cuando se fijo que era Inoue…ya la tenía encima, bendita la hora en la que la chica decidió declarársele.

― ¡No te creo nada!, mejor me voy y ay de quien se le ocurra seguirme… ¡no quiero ver a nadie de este estúpido mundo!

Y como entro por la ventana salió.

― Kurosaki-kun…yo– Inoue buscaba la manera de arreglar las cosas

― ¡Fuera! – espetó

― Demo…Kurosa

― ¡Fuera he dicho!

― Hai. – dijo asustada, recogió la comida que pensaba darle y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Quería seguir a Rukia…pero sabía que ella necesitaba tanto como el enfriar la cabeza y pensar las cosas, así que por esa noche lo pasaría y en la mañana la buscaría, le pediría perdón y arreglarían las cosas como dios manda.

**No me odien! Onegai**

**Necesitaba darle introducción al tema…la cosa ira avanzando de acuerdo como lleguen los reviews, eh**

**Así que flojitos y cooperando**

**pero díganme algo quieren el "durante" o saltamos al "después de" ustedes deciden**


	2. yuki

**Vaya…doce reviews…me animan un montón *ume-chan secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo*…los adoro de verdad, bueno perdí una apuesta (otra vez T.T nunca aprendo) así que tengo que hacer un capítulos del durante va a ser un durante 4 años después (espero me entiendan)…luego si al después ahora si ustedes quieren más durante solo pidan…con confianza**

**Agradecimientos a:****IcePrincess95 (**hace poco leí un Fic que se llama como tu Nick pero en español y sin los números…era muy bueno creo que me fui x la tangente hmm bueno espero verte más x aquí)**, Skuld Dark(**gomen…pero aposte aunque esto es como un después…espero te guste)**, chappy(**interesante…hmm que buena descripción)**,****Angerukia(**jo estas en todos lados…¡¡sugoi!!)**, maika(**pues a la Inoue la vamos a seguir viendo Bwajajajaja)**, yellowwhappyamychan(**a mí también me pasa lo mismo si ves en tu nuevo Fic (subiste otro Fic ¡¡sugoi!! pero ¿Dónde está la continuación de antología?) me paso que no termine de escribir mi Nick pero luego deje otro review ARRIBA EL SHINJIXHIYORI) **taia himura (**te entendí muy bien tranquiss…es una buena idea voy a tenerla en cuenta) **moonmasterakasha (**jeje gracias espero este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior ) **kia (**espero que tu duda se aclare en este capi jujuju) **aLeKuchiki-zr (**Inoue es idiota…es un hecho hey x fin me vas a decir que pasa con la "#$% de momo me dejaste con la duda)

**-o-**

Kuchiki yuki nunca fue una niña normal…primero era hija de una shinigami y un vizard, segundo era un poco bipolar y tercero le encantaba hacer preguntas…era lo que más adoraba, tenía una curiosidad insaciable seguramente heredada de su madre y cuarto era extremadamente consentida

Pero aun con todos sus caprichos todo el sereitei la adoraba y quien osaba no hacerlo nunca volvería a ver el rosa de la misma manera (sembonsakura xD)…pero como no adorar a esa pequeña niña de mejillas rosadas…renji sabía como no hacerlo y lo había aprendido a la mala.

Un simple "cuídala" fue lo único que le dijo rukia cuando la dejo frente a su oficina…

―hola…― saludo secamente el teniente a lo que la pequeña hizo un gesto con la mano― ¿Qué quieres…enana?

―no nana…―susurro yuki, coloco una mano en su pecho y continuo―¡¡yuki!! ―grito

―ya sé que te llamas yuki…¡¡tu madre me lo gritaba cada diez minutos!!...ahora ve a fastidiar a otro que estoy ocupado…

Pero la niña ni se inmuto…se quedo allí mirando algo fijamente

―pobre…tenias que heredar la idiotez de tu padre…―pero ella ni hizo ningún movimiento seguía concentrada en algo― ¿Qué quieres?

―pada…dame pada

Al principio no sabía lo que decía…la única mocosa con la que trataba era Yachiru y esa sí que hablaba bien pero cuando yuki señalo a zabimaru

―¡¡oh no!! Si quieres matar a alguien…vas tarde seguro tu tío ya se te adelanto…además y te haces un miserable rasguño…me matan

Pero la niña seguía señalando la espada.

―¡¡dame pada!! ―grito al momento en que amenazaba con hacer un puchero…seguro con eso el malo de tío renji le daba la espada

―ni pienses en ponerte a llorar…no te la voy a dar―miro hacia otro lado

El puchero aumentaba…

―dije…no

Los ojos de yuki comenzaron a aguarse

―yuki…no llores…el taichio me mata si lloras―corrió a taparle la boca pero la mentada esa lo mordió

Y por fin lo soltó un gran buaaaaaaaah escapo de los labios de yuki, hubiera jurado que luego de eso escucho activarse la alarma anti-hollows pero algo mas llamo la atención del pelirrojo…la puerta de la oficina del lado se abrió…y por allí salió byakuya con cara de pocos amigos

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ―dijo el noble

― "_me cago en la leche"_…eto

― ¿Por qué llora yuki?... ―byakuya miro a renji

Y una chispa se encendió en los ojos de la pequeña, como pudo se separo de renji y corrió a los pies de su tío byakuya, con una clara mueca en los ojos "venganza" a ella le agradaba mas su tío byakuya…le gustaba más que todos sus otros tíos el siempre le daba dulces, le regalaba cosas y la salvaba de mama cuando hacia algo malo ¡¡eso si era un tío!! No como el babotas de renji

―denji…no dio duces―puso cara de corderito manso…pero en cuento byakuya de descuido le saco la lengua a renji

Muy al contrario de renji byakuya entendía a la perfección a yuki…

―taichio... _"maldita mocosa manipuladora…"_ ―renji comenzaba a retroceder…el ultimo que le había negado algo a yuki fue omaeda y el pues no termino muy bien

―vamos yuki…―byakuya cargo a la niña…y se adentro en su oficina no sin antes decir "esparce…sembonsakura"

Rukia nunca supo porque cuando paso recogiendo a yuki esta estaba más feliz de lo normal…llena de dulce hasta la medula y por ningún lado estaba renji…bueno yuki estaba bien y eso era lo que contaba…

…dos días después renji apareció en su oficina lleno de vendas (¿Qué creen que le paso Xd)

Continuara (?)

**Pues ichigo y rukia si que enfriaron sus cabezas por largo tiempo…jeje ya se imaginaran que eran ichigo y rukia antes de su partida ¿no?**

**wosh yuki si que sabe actuar…¿me dará unas clases?**

**weno tengo que ir a terminar el ultimo capi de reencuentro así que chau ya saben dejen reviews y digan si quieren más travesuras de yuki kuchiki o pasamos al después de dos años luego**


	3. tiempo

**Buenos di-lucky-as**

**Me acabo de comer una tableta de chocolate de 15 cm de largo y como 3cm de ancho es decir tengo mucho pero mucho cacao en las venas…y considerando que el chocolate para mí es como el sake para matsumoto…saquen sus propias conclusiones…además un helado de chocolate me espera en la nevera.**

**Mientras agradecimientos a****: aLeKuchiki-zr,** **Judith-Kurosaki-kuchiki, Ya-chan, Gabytu chappy y Angerukia…son los mejores**

_**Pues…palabras en cursiva son flash back**_

**Bien para los que lo pidieron…aquí esta lo que ocurrió antes de que yuki naciera**

**Así que mientras aun estoy "sobria"…diré que bleach no me pertenece es del señor kubo tite****.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Tres meses después…de lo ocurrido en el mundo humano**

Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar el porqué rukia estaba de vuelta en el sereitei…aunque todos se imaginaban que debió haber sido algo gordo lo que le paso.

Todos estaban preocupados por ella…si hasta la AMS fue por ella pero nada ocurrió…rukia seguía empeorando cada día todo aquello fue un fuerte golpe para su organismo.

-o-o-o-o-

_Aun así tuvo el valor de dar la cara frente a yamamoto…_

―_está diciendo ¿que esta dispuesta a cortar cualquier comunicación con el mundo real…?_

―_eso era lo planeado desde un principio…y por petición de varios capitanes no se hizo…por tal motivo yo me encontraba aun en el mundo humano…así que quisiera pedir que no se me asignara ninguna misión allí, estuve demasiado tiempo relacionándome con ellos quisiera dejar de hacerlo_

_El anciano se puso de pie_

―_hasta que por fin piensas con la cabeza niña…_

―_pero…so-taichio si no es mucha molestia quisiera pedirle algo…_

-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba en medio de una misión…fue prácticamente obligada a estar allí hubiera preferido seguir en su futón…de repente el Hollow vino hacia ella, rápidamente tomo su zampakutou dispuesta a deshacerse de aquel monstruo lo más rápido posible…

Pero la vista se le nublo, las piernas le fallaron y las manos comenzaron a temblarle…lentamente fue cayendo sobre el pasto, lo último que escuchó fue:

― ¿kuchiki?... ¿qué ocurre kuchiki?

Y allí, en ese instante perdió la conciencia

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación del cuarto escuadrón…intento levantarse pero unas manos la detuvieron.

―nii-sama―dijo extrañada

El noble no cambio la expresión sombría que tenía en el rostro solo dijo:

―permanecerás aquí una semana recuperándote…y cuando termine iras a la mansión

Ella seguía sin entender nada…unohana entro la habitación

―esto…kuchiki taichio me gustaría hablar a solas con su hermana

―claro…

Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a rukia con la capitana

―pues kuchiki-san…empecemos preguntándote ¿Cuándo fue la ultimas vez que…?

**Con ichigo…**

Llevaba meses en aquel estado deplorable…todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por el, si hasta keigo había dejado de gastarle bromas.

Estaba por estar en el instituto…ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes y aun así

―eto…entonces…me preguntaba si ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

Aun así una chica de una clase avanzada le estaba pidiendo una cita…era bonita si, pero el aun…

―lo siento…pero no

La chica quedo allí parada en medio del pasillo y el siguió su camino…el aun amaba a otra persona.

**Con rukia dos semanas después…**

Estaba tan feliz…hacia pocos días le habían dado la mejor noticia de su vida

Primero se sintió confundida…y hasta extrañada, pero ahora estaba feliz si señor.

Y aunque su nii-sama le dio la charla del año y el capitán comandante le siguió…luego ambos le dijeron que podía contar con todo su apoyo con algunas condiciones pero por dios...

¡¡Estaba muy feliz…iba a ser mama!!

Muchas personas la miraban raro y hablaban a sus espaldas sobre quién era el padre de aquel bebe, pero a ella no le importaba estaba de mejor humor que hace unos meses y aunque apenas se le notaba pancita…¡¡estaba tan contenta!!

― ¿qué vas a ser?... ¿niño o niña?

Pregunto a la nada…

**Con ichigo tres meses después…**

―¡¡no le grites a Inoue-san!!

Ishida estaba alterado

―¡¡no te metas uryu!!…solo le dije lo que pienso…no entiendo cómo es que aun tiene el valor para hablarme luego que arruino mi vida

Como fondo de esta pelea…estaba el llanto de Inoue y los murmullos de aquel solitario parque en el que se encontraban

―¡¡de eso ya seis meses!!...supéralo por kami

―¡¡es muy fácil para ti…!! ¡¡Ella no arruino tu vida!!...a ti no te prohibieron por ve tu a saber qué razón la entrada al sereitei…a ti los shinigamis asignados no te ven como si quisieran matarte por algún motivo…

―no creo que eso sea culpa se Inoue-san…

―claro que si…todo empezó por ella ¡¡todo esto es por su maldita culpa!!

Orihime seguía llorando…y sin importarle eso se fue de allí

**Con rukia dos meses después…**

―kia-chan…¡¡estas enoooorme!!

Yachiru estaba de visita en la mansión con toda la AMS detrás

―pues…fukutaichio es que estoy…

―embarazadísima…y es tan kawaii…yo creo que serán mellizos―matsumoto dio su opinión e intento abrazar a rukia pero…―estas tan gordita que ya casi ni te puedo abrazar…¡¡pero aun puedo pellizcarte las mejillas!!

―Rangiku-san…me lastimas― se quejo la chica

―matsumoto…déjala―intervino Nanao

―Jo…aburrida…bueno total a lo que venimos― detrás de matsumoto entraron Kira y Hisagi cargados de regalos― déjenlos allí

Luego de que los chicos se fueron todas dieron un respectivo regalo a rukia…ropita de bebe (Nanao), dulces (Momo), peluches de chappy (Yachiru), medicina y pañales (unohana y su teniente) y por alguna razón la capitana soi fong le dio un peluche de un gato negro…

Pero eso no importaba todo estaba muy lindo

―arigatou todo está muy lindo…

―claro que si…este va a ser el bebe mas consentido de todo el sereitei

―es el único bebe que tenemos en todo el sereitei matsumoto…

―por eso mismo nanao…hay que consentirlo mucho

Y allí las chicas comenzaron una discusión sobre quien iba a querer mas al futuro bebe…

**Con ichigo una semana días después…**

―estás diciendo… ¿Qué aceptas salir conmigo?

La chica estaba más que feliz…por fin luego de meses de pedírselo Kurosaki ichigo aceptaba salir con ella.

―pues si… ¿no querías tu eso?

Todos se lo habían dicho hasta su padre…era mejor dejar el pasado atrás y vivir nuevamente

―claro que si…¡¡esto me hace tan feliz!!

Le tomo el brazo y lo abrazo…

**Con rukia al mismo tiempo…**

―vamos rukia-san tu puedes…inhala ¡¡Isane apresúrate!!

Rukia estaba a mitas del parto y la estaban atendiendo la capitana Unohana e Isane

―Rukia-san lo estás haciendo muy bien…ya casi terminamos―la anime la teniente

Casi no tenía fuerzas…y sentía un dolor sobre humano en la parte baja del vientre…por dios su bebe sí que era grande…aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenia pujo por última vez…y allí lo oyó un llanto hermoso…de repente los parpados comenzaban a pesarle mucho

―¡¡es hermosa!! ―escucho decir a alguien

―qui…quiero verla―logro pronunciar y se la mostraron…era la cosa más bella que hubiera visto una niña hermosa y aun cubierta de sangre era blanca como la nieve―yuki…se llama yuki

Y así al mismo tiempo que Kurosaki ichigo decidió comenzar una vida nueva…kuchiki rukia daba a luz una nueva vida que llenaba de esperanza su corazón

-o-o-o-o-

**Waaaa!!! Son las dos de la mañana pero lo prometido es deuda…espero les haya gustado, la idea se me metió en la cabeza y no me la podía sacar…**

**Además de que sigo despierta por comer tanto chocolate…esperare sus reviews**

**Bye-bee *ume-chan al estilo Kogami Akira***


	4. pesar

**¿Me extrañaron?...**

**Pues estoy full esta semana con los exámenes…y aun no he comenzado a estudiar T.T**

**Agradecimientos a: Ghost iv, Ruki-hollow, ALeKuchiki-zr, Angerukia y gabytu chappy y ya-chan…gracias a todos por los reviews**

**Me preguntaron: ¿de qué color tenia yuki el cabello? y diré que en un principio yuki fue planeada para ser hija de toushiro… (**_**No con hinamori-no con Karin)**_** así que yo me la imagine albina con ojos turquesa… (**_**Kyaaa x3) **_**pero para adaptarla al Fic sería una niña de piel sumamente blanca, cabello negro-azulado (**_**como el de rukia) **_**y ojos marrones (**_**como ichigo)…**_

**En este capi vamos a ver a nuestro ichiruki un año después del nacimiento de su hija…espero les guste**

**la canción es de kudai : nada es igual**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Es increíble cómo puede cambiar tu vida en solo segundos…hace poco más de un año el era un chico tan feliz…como había acabado siendo un hombre mujeriego y bebedor…su hobby: tener relaciones _solo_ por placer.

_**Aun no entiendo que paso**_

_**Como fue que me cambio la vida**_

_**Ya no sé ni lo que soy**_

_**Tengo hasta la identidad perdida**_

Últimamente había estado con tantas mujeres…tantas que le habían jurado amor y tantas con las que solo duro una _noche. _Sus amigos, sus familiares todos sus seres más allegados todos lo intentaban…sacarlo de esa vida que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo.

_**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**_

_**Alfileres en el corazón**_

_**Por tu adiós**_

Y allí estaba una vez más:

― ¿hay otra chica?

Pregunto una vez más la joven a ichigo, quien solo suspiro intentado recordar lo que había practicado en todo el camino

―no…simplemente me parece que perdí el interés en la relación

La chica se exalto

―¡¡el interés!!...¡¡si estábamos tan bien…!!―comenzó a gritar― ¡¡todo iba de maravilla…si hasta nos…!!―se callo

― ¿acostamos? ―completo el sin ningún pudor de por medio― si es eso lo que te afecta tranquila…sigues siendo virgen

―¡¡cállate!!...¡¡eres…eres un completo insensible…idiota!!

Tomo sus cosas de la mesa, y se largo de aquel café, que había sido testigo de las innumerables veces que ichigo había roto con _innumerables _ chicas.

Tantas veces había hecho esto que ya hasta la sensibilidad y el tacto para hacerlo se habían perdido, pago la cuenta y dejo una buena propina antes de marcharse de allí…quería caminar un rato hacia su casa…nubes grises comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo

―genial…―dijo con sarcasmo―va a llover

_**Nada es igual **_

_**La lluvia cae entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual**_

_**Tú ya no estás dentro de mis silencios**_

-o-o-o-o-

Rukia caminaba por los pasillos de la solitaria mansión kuchiki…estaban tan tranquila sin los gritos de yuki…era bueno aprovechar esa paz.

Paso frente al cuarto de su hija…se detuvo y entro en el esquivando todos los juguetes y los dulces que habían en el suelo.

―que desastre―murmuro

La pequeña yuki estaba tendida a un lado del futón, totalmente desabrigada y con la yukata mal puesta

―te mueves mucho…

La tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito en el futón abrigándola en el proceso, luego recogió todo el desastre que había en el cuarto para después sentarse junto a su hija y acariciarle la cabeza

_**Nadie me puede entender**_

_**Me haces falta a veces todavía**_

_**Sobrevivo en el ayer**_

_**Trato de salvarme cada día**_

Esa niña sí que le recordaba a ichigo…aquel carácter rudo, y ese seño fruncido eran cosas de ichigo que yuki tenía…y eso le dolía, le dolía tener que ver a ichigo en su hija…le dolía recordar a aquel que las traiciono…le dolía saber que esa persona era el padre de esa niña tan hermosa…pero por sobre todo le dolía recordar a aquel al que aun amaba.

―hay mi niña… ¿Qué hare cuando me preguntes por tu padre?

Se levanto, miro a yuki una vez más para luego irse a su habitación corriendo…no quería que nadie la viera así: llorando por él una vez más

Se tendió en su futón…trato de ahogar las lagrimas con la almohada, trato de no llorar mas pero todo era imposible…nada resultaba y allí estaba llorando _otra vez._

_**Siento espinas recorrer mi voz**_

_**Alfileres en el corazón **_

_**Por tu adiós**_

-o-o-o-o-

Estaba todo empapado, pero a él le daba igual.

Llevaba semanas comiendo mal, pero a él le daba igual

Ya casi no dormía, pero a él le daba igual

Su vida se iba por el desagüe, _pero a él le daba igual_

si ella no estaba todo le daba igual…

_**Nada es igual **_

_**La lluvia cae entre mis pensamientos**_

_**Nada es igual**_

_**Tú ya no estás dentro de mis silencios**_

Se levanto de la banqueta del parque…continuaba lloviendo

―creo que voy a pasar mala noche

Camino lentamente plantándose otra vez lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, todo lo que había tenido y la manera tan estúpida como lo había perdido

_**Nada es igual**_

_**La lluvia cae si tu no estas**_

_**Nada es igual**_

_**La lluvia cae si tu no estas**_

_Dos personas sin alma…que están en el mismo rumbo_

**Continuara…**

**Tranquilos ichi saldrá poco a poco de esa depresión…de eso me encargo yo *.***

**Rukia no esta tan mal como ichi pues ella tiene a yuki…de consuelo**

**Waaaa!!! Mañana tengo mi prueba vocacional…sueño con que la carrera que me salga sea "mangaka"…pero bueno habrá que esperar…XD**

**besos dejen reviews ume-chan**


	5. cara travesura

**Estoy viendo la 3era temporada de hell girl… (Jigoku Shōjo mitsuganae) se las recomiendo…muy buena el primer capi es un tanto Yuri por el beso de "ai" pero es muy buena yo apenas voy por el 2do…pero si no han visto hell girl nunca véanla desde el principio es una excelente serie…bueno basta de publicidad continuemos con lo nuestro.**

**Gracias por lo reviews…y ¡¡fuerza chile!! Estamos todos contigo**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Las alarmas sonaron y los shinigamis se dispersaron…algo malo ocurría

― ¿no saben nada aun? ―pregunto una preocupada matsumoto

―nada aun fukutaichio―respondió el shinigami

Esto no era para nada alentador…llevaban así toda la maldita mañana y nada…_ella _debía estar aun más preocupada que cualquier otra persona.

Matsumoto emprendió una carrera al 6to escuadrón aunque no se había progresado mucho…debía informarse, por el camino siguió preguntando a Isane, Nemu y Yumichika quien le dijo que él no había visto a su capitán desde hacía mucho rato (aunque ella no se lo pregunto)…todo el camino fue un infierno hasta que por fin llego, un seco "¿Qué has sabido?" fue lo que le dijo renji cuando entro en la habitación.

―aun nada―respondió ella― ¿Dónde está? ―interrogo

El pelirrojo señalo a una esquina de la habitación y allí estaba rukia hecha un ovillo y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

―¡¡rukia!! ―grito exaltada…lentamente se acerco a la chica y la acurruco en sus brazos―tranquila pequeña…ella está bien yuki es una niña fuerte

―demo…―dijo la shinigami entre sollozos―debe tener hambre…se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre…y si está asustada…y si ve un Hollow…ella no se sabe defender Rangiku-san

―tranquila…seguro está muy bien

―demo…la deje sola…soy muy mala madre― dijo rukia para luego seguir llorando

―¡¡no digas eso!! ―la reprendió su amiga―eres la mejor mama que conozco…la única pero aun así la mejor…vas a ver que ella está bien y cuando la encontremos…¡¡estará en problemas!!

Matsumoto se levanto, se despidió de renji y siguió con su búsqueda…

Rukia solo levanto un poco la mirada para encontrar la de su amigo.

―dime renji ¿soy una mala madre?...solo la deje en su cuarto dos minutos mientras buscaba su alimento…y cuando volví ya no estaba

El chico solo la miro tratando de darle consuelo.

-o-o-o-o-

El segundo escuadrón tenia a todos sus ninjas dispersos por el sereitei y el rukongai, el tercero se encargaba de preguntar por todos lados…el cuarto estaba preparado para cualquier emergencia, el quinto estaba en el mundo humano recaudando pistas el sexto estaba aun mas alborotado…quien no byakuya estaba que echaba chispas, el séptimo y el octavo…bueno ellos estaban más que ocupados llenando todo el gotei 13 con pancartas de "has visto a esta niña", el noveno y el decimo estaba más que ocupado con todo el papeleo que esto acarreaba, el once avo tenia su propia búsqueda "kempachi", el doce avo…ni se inmuto y el escuadrón trece pues…

―¡¡yo voy!! ―grito sentaro

―¡¡estas son cosas de mujeres mono…yo consuelo a kia-chan!!

―¡¡he dicho que voy yo!!

―¡¡que no!!

―¡¡que si!!

Y mientras ellos estaban discutiendo su capitán de escapo para ayudar con la búsqueda…

-o-o-o-o-o-

―¡¡sugoi!! Eto…quiero de ese― grito yuki al ver una enorme paleta helada…ella no sabía qué era eso pero aun así le gustaba―dámela―ordeno a su acompañante

―si kuchiki-sama…señor me da una de esas…

El hombre la preparo y se la entrego a la niña

―¡¡kawaii!!...sabes quiero llevarle una a mama…seguro le gustan…y también a chiru-chan y a giku-chan y a shiro-chan…¡¡quiero llevarles a todos!!

―está bien kuchiki-sama

-o-o-o-o-

Esto era malo…era muy malo…es mas era ¡¡malísimo!!

Seguro ese día había rebajado bastante con la corredera….pero tenía que apresurarse, ni siquiera toco la puerta del sexto escuadro simplemente deslizo la puerta con mucha rudeza

― ¿Por qué la intromisión teniente matsumoto?

―gomen kuchiki taichio demo…―miro a rukia―hemos recibido un informe

Rukia quien seguía encorvada en el rincón se levanto rápidamente y tomo a Rangiku de las mangas del kimono

― ¡¿Dónde está?!

―eto…pues no está sola aunque aún no sabemos con quien esta…pero está en…

―¡¡ ¿Dónde?!! ―grito rukia exaltada

―…el informe dice que está en el mundo humano

Todo el color se fue de la cara de rukia… ¿pero qué carajos hacia yuki allí?...eso era muy peligroso y si se encontraba con ichigo…

― ¡¿Qué hace allí?!

―no sabemos…nadie vio con quien salió

― ¡¿en qué parte del mundo esta?! ―le rezaba a todos los dioses porque no fuera…

―…karakura

Solo basto con que Rangiku dijera eso y todo su mundo de vino abajo…se desmayo

―¡¡rukia!! ―escucho gritar a su hermano antes de perder la conciencia

-o-o-o-o-o-

―Jo… ¿ya nos vamos? ―pregunto yuki…ella quería quedarse un rato mas allí no era justo

―si…me van a regañar si me quedo mucho aquí

―está bien…pero toma la caja de helados…no la podemos dejar

―si kuchiki-sama

-o-o-o-o-

El portal estaba a punto de abrirse…ella pronto estaría de vuelta…y gran regaño que le darían

Casi medio gotei 13 estaba a la espera de yuki con su dichoso acompañante…

―voy a matar al que este con ella―dijo renji…matsumoto asintió en señal de acuerdo

Todo se ilumino y dos mariposas del infierno aparecieron…del portal salieron yuki y…hanataro quien cargaba una enorme caja

― ¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto asustado el chico

―recibimiento―dijo yuki

Renji se exalto y junto con matsumoto comenzaron a perseguir al chico quien aun no entendía nada… todos empezaron a hablar simultáneamente, la pequeña aun no entendía nada…pero una voz se alzo frente a las otras.

―¡¡yuki!! ―esa era la voz de mama…esperanzada corrió hacia ella…pero se detuvo su madre tenía una mueca rara en el rostro…estaba triste…y ¿enfadada?...se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar justo frente a ella

― ¿mama?

Rukia bajo la mirada y lo próximo que sintió yuki fue un dolor en la mejilla…su madre la había abofeteado…era la primera vez que lo hacía…una lagrima corrió por su rostro.

Todos pararon de hablar…hasta renji y matsumoto pararon de golpear a hanataro.

Yuki seguía allí parada con la cabeza un tanto volteada…seguía sin entender nada…

Rukia no pensaba dar explicación alguna de lo que acababa de hacer…solo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija la tomo por los hombros y la acerco a ella dándole un tierno abrazo.

―no me vuelvas a preocupar así…―le susurro a su hija en el oído

Y por fin yuki entendió…entendió porque el recibimiento…entendió porque el golpe…y entendió porque el abrazo todos estaban preocupados por ella…mientras ella se divertía sin pensar en nadie…todos se preocuparon especialmente su madre.

―gomen ne…no lo volveré a hacer…

―tienes prohibido ir al mundo humano y lo sabes…

Yuki sollozo…ya sabía lo que le esperaba…un mes de castigo

**Continuara…**

**Esta es la típica escena familiar de te pego y luego te abrazo…me gusta mucho**

**Yuki aquí tiene cinco años…tuve un error en el capi donde yuki hace que medio maten a renji ella no tiene cuatro años sino dos…es solo para aclarar…espero les allá gustado.**

**Voy a alargar aun más el encuentro "familiar"…pues quiero mostrar mas travesuras de yuki…y más de la vida de soltero de ichigo. La edad de yuki ira variando según las historias de todas formas yo aviso…dejen reviews…besos ume-chan**


	6. descubrimiento

**Voy a estar un tiempo desaparecida…tengo cosas pendientes en el liceo…(luego no digan que no les dije ¬.¬) y aunque hay algo en este capi que no me termina de cuadrar espero que a ustedes les guste…T.T**

**Agradecimientos a: kia, Angerukia (**¡¡auxilio!!...no he podido encontrar más epis de la nueva temporada de hell girl…quede por el 1…dime donde lo ves tú), **miaka-amuto****, Ghost iv, Jay-dope (**que way…nuevo lector…¡¡bienvenido!!), **Skuld Dark, keisi y ALeKuchiki-zr (**eto…no ichi no sintió nada…¡¡nos vemos en face!!)

**Tengo exactamente 15 minutos antes de que me entre el "hambre de la madrugada"…veremos qué pasa…este capítulo va dedicado a: sarugaki hiyori Q.E.P.D**

**Capitulo 6: ****Descubrimiento** "Kizuki" (不戻 キヅキ)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Él no entendía nada…siendo todo lo genio que era…¡¡no entendía un carajo!! Así que rebajando 10% de su orgullo pregunto por enésima vez:

― ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Hitsugaya se encontraba en medio de un bosque…junto con yuki, su teniente y la "abominación rosa" Yachiru.

Su teniente suspiro…tomo otro sorbo de su "jugo especial" y dijo:

―porque a rukia-chan la enviaron a una misión…renji se negó rotundamente a hacerlo kuchiki taichio está ocupado…el teniente sasakibe tampoco quiso…omaeda sigue hospitalizado…yamamoto taichio dijo que yo era muy irresponsable…y al parecer a yuki le gusta estar con usted.

Esa parte estaba un poco clara en la cabeza del pequeño capitán pero…

― ¿Por qué tiene que venir ella? ―señalo a Yachiru…quien se encontraba divertida comiendo los dulces de yuki

Matsumoto volvió a suspirar…dio dos sorbos de su "jugo" y continúo:

―porque yuki trajo dulces que le dio kuchiki taichio y kempachi taichio le dio permiso de venir

Perfecto ya iba entendiendo…pero:

― ¿Qué bebes matsumoto?

La aludida dio un respingo mientras ocultaba la botella de "jugo"

―eto…pues…¡¡jugo de uva!!

Al decir esto Yachiru se abalanzo sobre ella, le quito el envase y se lo bebió de un sorbo…

―¡¡no Yachiru!! ―alcanzo a decir matsumoto…pero ya era muy tarde Yachiru bajo la mirada y soltó el frasco de "jugo"…de un momento a otro el silencio fue opacado por un ruido "hip…hip" se oía de la boca de la peli rosa

―así que era jugo…―dijo el capitán con sorna viendo a su teniente―dale gracias al cielo que no fue la hija de kuchiki quien bebió eso

Puede que yuki a sus cortos 4 años no supiera mucho…pero ver a Yachiru con la cara sonrojada, la mirada desorbitada y tambaleándose de un lado a otro le provocaba una sensación que ella conocía, era la misma que sintió cuando rompió el chappy de su mama o cuando pinto a su tío mientras dormía…sentía: miedo, así que corrió hacia toushiro y se escondió tras su haori…

―encárgate de eso…― ordeno toushiro―yo me llevo a la niña…

―¡¡taichio!!...me va a dejar sola―matsumoto trataba de parar a Yachiru quien había caído en el piso inconsciente…

―a mí solo me ordenaron cuidar de la niña…en ningún momento me dieron: protege que tu teniente no emborrache a Yachiru

En realidad tenia la leve impresión de que kempachi había dicho algo como eso…pero era muy leve, así que solamente tomo a yuki y se alejo de allí

Lo último que se escucho de matsumoto fue: ¡¡taichio!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

A yuki de gustaba estar con toushiro por varias razones: le gustaban las peleas de él con su teniente, era gracioso verlo enojado, le daba de comer muchos dulces, el podía hacer cualquier cosa con hielo…¡¡además tenia un color de ojos muy bonito tan lindos como los de mama!!

―hielo

Hitsugaya la observo…era la primera vez que hablaba estando en su presencia…

― ¿quieres hielo? ―pregunto extrañado…y a la vez un tanto fastidiado

―Hana…

―una flor de hielo…lo siento pero no traje mi zampakutou

La pequeña suspiro… ¿ahora qué hacia?...toushiro no hablaba mucho y ella apenas y lo hacía estando con el…cayo sentada en el suelo…¡¡estaba tan aburrida!!...extrañaba a ran-chan

―creo que estas aburrida

¡¡Sugoi!!...hitsu-kun ¿podía leer la mente?...ummm haber pensó en mama y lo miro fijamente

―…seguro quieres ir a casa con tu madre

¡¡Wosh!! Si podía…genial…ya tenía algo que decirle a mamá

Hitsugaya se dejo caer junto a la niña…pobre debía estar tan aburrida

― ¿podemos jugar algo? ―pregunto con timidez yuki…era mejor algo que nada

―no me apetece correr…así que mejor nos vamos

―¡¡no!! ―no quería irse…y además tenía una curiosidad―Es un juego de preguntas…yo pregunto tu respondes

El chico encogió los hombros en señal de aceptación

― ¿bebes leche? ―era una pregunta tan tonta como simple…no podía soltarle la pregunta que quería de un golpe

―si…

― ¿eres el hijo de ukitake-san?

Esta niña se estaba yendo por las ramas…y ella no era así

― ¿quieres preguntar algo en especial?

Yuki se sintió atrapada…comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

―pues veras…no fue algo que yo quise escuchar…pero matsu-chan habla muy alto…además tío renji y calvito-chan gritaban mucho…pero hubo algo que dijeron que me causo curiosidad…

El pensó que la niña había escuchado las conversaciones que el grupo de sinvergüenzas tenían mientras estaban total y rotundamente ebrios…*suspiro*

―dime tío shiro… ¿Qué es el sexo?

El corazón se toushiro se detuvo…en ese instante quiso matar a su teniente por emborrachar a Yachiru y dejarlo solo con esto…quiso matar al grupo de borrachones… pero por sobre todas las cosas quiso salir corriendo y dejar a yuki atrás…pero la niña lo tomo del haori alejándolo de sus divagaciones…

―bien yuki…el sexo es…

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde ese día toushiro lleva consigo el libro "Guía para hablar sobre el sexo con niños" y evita encontrarse con yuki por los pasillos del gotei 13 y desde ese mismo día yuki piensa que el sexo es un sabor de helado prohibido para los niños…

**Continuara…**

**Ni yo sé cómo se me ocurrió esto…**

**Pero bueno cuando uno tiene sueño y hambre dice y escribe puras incoherencias…**

**Además estuve leyendo un fic que iba con el mismo tema y…me quedo la idea para este capi**

**espero review…pliss besos ume-chan**


	7. secuencia

**O hayo…uff he de decir que estoy viva de milagro…en mi liceo se armo una trifulca…pero de las buenas…dos liceos mas fueron allí y cercaron todos los alrededores…empezaron a tirar piedras y botellas a los salones…y hasta había niños con pistolas…**

…**en fin para celebrar que aun estoy viva…adelante la actualización…waaaa!!!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

La pequeña yuki estaba harta…pero ¡¡harta!! pero para saber porque debemos remontar a hace 4 horas…

_FLASH BACK_

_Yuki corría por los alrededores del gotei 13… (Luego que toushiro prácticamente la hubiera dejad botada en el 6to escuadrón) estaba muy aburrida así que decidió visitar a su tío jushiro_

―_o hayo…_

_La niña entro a la oficina del capitán de la manera más normal posible…_

"_**2 minutos para el desastre"**_

―_hola yuki… ¿como estas?_

―_muy bien…tío… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?_

―_claro yuki…_

"_**1 minuto para el desastre"**_

_La niña suspiro y se armo de valor…toushiro no lo había hecho pero quizá el si_

―_tío dime… ¿Qué es el sexo?_

"_**y exploto la bomba"**_

_El capitán quien estaba bebiendo su te comenzó a toser estrepitosamente…y luego cayo desmayado en su escritorio…yuki escapo de allí._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora se encontraba camino a la mansión kuchiki…allí había alguien que seguramente aclararía su duda…pero aun así con un poco de picardía siguió recordando.

_OTRO FLASH BACK_

_Corrió lo mas que pudo… ¿y si mato a su tío jushiro? Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con kyoraku taichio…y cayó pesadamente en el suelo_

―_ohh…pero si es la pequeña kuchiki…_

_**A yuki se le prendió el foco**_

―_kyoraku-san… ¿le puedo preguntar algo?_

―_claro niña…lo que quieras ya sabes yo soy un hombre muy culto y se de to…_

― _¿Qué es el sexo?_ ―_soltó sin más_

_El capitán paro de hablar y miro a la niña que estaba frente a él…_

―_pues yuki…el sex…_

_La explicación del hombre quedo cortada porque en ese instante apareció su teniente golpeándolo en la cabeza con su "libro del mal" y dejándolo inconsciente._

―_no pregunte esas cosas kuchiki-san_

_Le dijo nanao antes de arrastras a su capitán lejos de la niña_

_FIN FLSH BACK_

Estaba toda la familia Kuchiki en la mesa cenando como se debe osea en paz…paz que probablemente iba a durar muy poco…yuki suspiro para luego seguir recordando.

_FLASH BACK (el último lo juro…)_

_Vaya que la gente era rara…ya iba a ser hora de volver a casa y nadie le había respondido su duda…y sin saber cómo fue a parar a los cuarteles del 2do escuadrón…_

_Al verla entrar a la oficina Omaeda corrió como colegiala asustada fuera de la misma…quedando solo la niña con SoiFong_

―_kuchiki… ¿Qué quieres?_ ―_pregunto bruscamente la capitana_

―_Fong-chan…tu sabes muchas cosas ¿ne?_ ―_la capitana asintió_―_entonces debes ser súper inteligente_―_ y SoiFong volvió a asentir_―_entonces dime… ¿Qué es el sexo?_

_Yuki solo sintió una leve ventisca…y observo como la cortina de la ventana se movía, diablos se había escapado_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

― ¿ocurre algo? ―pregunto su tío

―pues bien…―la niña paro de comer―todo el día e tenido una duda…y nadie me la ha contestado

Rukia alternaba miradas entre su hermano y su hija…que traía el pequeño demonio de yuki en sus manos

―bien… ¿Cuál es tu duda? ― byakuya realmente quería ayudar a la niña

Yuki no cabía en su emoción…de verdad por fin alguien iba a contestar la mentada pregunta…¡¡sugoi!!

―dime tío byakuya… ¿Qué es el sexo?

Al pobre hombre el curry se le atoro en la garganta…tomo agua rápidamente, pero aun así su expresión inexpresiva (valga la redundancia XD) ni se inmuto…calmadamente alejo el plato y tosió un poco

―pues yuki…el sexo es…―se levanto de su silla―algo que te tiene que explicar tu madre―dijo antes de salir de allí

Al escuchar la última oración dicha por su hermano rukia se ahogo con la comida…pero al contrario de su hermano ella no lo disimulo para nada

―cof, cof aguahhg…me ahogop

yuki se apresuro a pasarle el preciado liquido a su madre…para luego mirarla con una expresión de duda inmensa, esa que ponemos cuando tratan de explicarnos la ley de la relatividad o cualquier otra chorrada de física…(o en su mayoría química)

―y bien mama… ¿Qué es el sexo?

-o-o-o-o-

La leyenda urbana dice que desde ese día rukia esta mas al pendiente de con quien se la pasa yuki…y controla las visitas de matsumoto

Y desde ese mismo día yuki piensa que el sexo es algo que provoca enfermedades…o en el peor de los casos perdida del conocimiento a las personas…sip su mama había caído como

Saco de papas en la mesa del comedor.

**Continuara…**

**Para continuar con lo de arriba…Por suerte 5minutos antes mi salón había terminado sus clases…XD…el que si la tuvo fuerte fue mi hermanastro y sus compañeros…je pobre de ellos van a tener una huella psicología…a que juraron que yo estaba metita en ese desastre…pozz ¡¡no!! Por eso sigo viva**

**pero creo que me salí del tema del Fic…en fin simplemente quizá hacer algo así como una secuela del capi anterior…pero hasta aquí llega…y para adelantarles faltan como dos o tres capis para el reencuentro…que se que todos esperan…pero que nadie le ha logrado atinar a cómo va a ser ¡¡sugoi!! Porque no va a ser muy convencional**

**Gracias a: kia, ALeKuchiki-zr, Skuld Dark, Jay-Dope, Ghost iv y Angerukia: **eto…gracias por la ayuda…veré como veo los capis T.T

**¡¡Bienvenidos!!: **

**Cristina: **¡¡tiempo sin saber de ti!!...gracias por todo…nos leemos

**Minako **creo que eres nueva…¡¡bienvenida!! Disfruta la lectura

**Noa-san **me encanta tener nuevos lectores…¡¡bienvenida!! y lo de ichi y kia…pronto solo pido un poco de paciencia T.T

**Metitus: **¿nueva?...no estoy segura,pues…berry-chan tiene acceso prohibido a la SS…paciencia señores ya viene lo bueno XD


	8. Chapter 8

**¡¡Pinche aizen xq no se va a ¡"#$% y se mete su ¡"#$% por el ¡"#$%!! Si ese cabronazo mata a onii-chan se va a armar una gorda…¡¡los ichirukistas la van a armar!!...cof cof…aizen hijo de ¡"#$% será mejor que no le hagas nada a berrynii-chan****…cambiando de tema 11 reviews ¡¡los amo!! T.T**

**Inevitable** "Hitsuzen" (ヒツゼン)

―no…aun no se que para que quieres ir allá…sabes últimamente están muy extraños― el hombre se sentó en la arena y comenzó a abanicarse

―…eso lo tengo muy claro…así que quiero quitarme la duda…a eso voy

―pero no se lo comentes a Kurosaki-san…ya sabes cómo se pone con todo esto yoruichi…

―soy consciente de eso kisuke…simplemente…quiero ver que carajos ocurre en la SS

-o-o-o-o-

El gotei 13 se encontraba en alarma…la presencia de Shihoin Yoruichi fue captada al entrar por el portal…_no debía darse cuenta de nada_

Todo el 6to escuadrón se encontraba protegiendo la mansión kuchiki…ninguna entrada o rincón debía quedar desprotegido…_no debía darse cuenta de nada_

Kuchiki byakuya por muy extraño que pareciera era el más intranquilo de todos…lo delataba el constante andar de un lado para otro que llevaba desde hacía 30 minutos… "_Desde que la maldita gata entro al sereitei" _pensó

Los únicos escuadrones que se encontraban apoyando al 6to eran el 13avo, 4to y por más extraño que pareciera el 2do escuadrón…todos dispuestos a frenarla porque…_no debía darse cuenta de nada_

Y aun así en medio de todo aquel desorden…en unos de los últimos cuartos de la mansión kuchiki…rukia sostenía a su bebe de apenas 2 meses de nacida meciéndola de un lado a otro para que parara de llorar…su hermano simplemente le dijo "_permanece aquí…y oculta tu reiatsu"_ y ella simplemente obedeció…así sin entender nada allí se encontraba

― ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

-o-o-o-o-

¡¡Harto!!...¡¡hastiado!!...¡¡cansado!! Y estaba seguro de poder encontrar miles de sinónimos mas…esa chica simplemente lo llevaba al borde…¡¡no podía dejarlo en paz un segundo!!

Y como él no podía golpearla…ya que seguramente lo meterían preso, desquitaría su ira con urahara…entrenando

―o hayo―saludo rápidamente a ururu la niña simplemente le hizo una seña indicándole que su jefe se encontraba en el sótano…así que hacia allí fue

―hola Kurosaki-san…es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí―dijo el tendedero al verle bajar las escaleras

―vengo estresado…

―si yo cobrara por cada vez que tu estuvieras así…¡¡seria rico!! ―exclamo con gracia el rubio

―deja de fastidiar…―saco su emblema de shinigami―simplemente quiero practicar un poco…con eso de que los shinigamis de turnos están molesto conmigo por "ve-tu-a-saber" he perdido la forma ya que no me dejan ningún Hollow… ¿eh…donde está yoruichi?―pregunto al percatarse de que faltaba la mujer

―…seguramente está adquiriendo cotilleos por allí ichigo…ya sabes cómo es―menciono el rubio empuñando su zampakutou y esperando un ataque del pelinaranja

-o-o-o-o-

―definitivamente…están extraños

Yoruichi caminaba por las calles del sereitei dejando tras de sí sangre…y shinigamis inconscientes…Y hubiera seguido caminado a no ser porque la guardia del 2do escuadrón la rodeo

― ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

Eran aproximadamente unos 30 hombres…

―lo siento Yoruichi-sama…tiene el acceso restringido hacia esta zona…

Esa voz la conocía… ¿SoiFong?...un momento… ¿esta zona?... ¿no tenia permitido el acceso a la mansión kuchiki?...sabía que ella y Byakuya no eran los mejores amigos pero de eso a esto…era mucho

―SoiFong te molestaría decirme… ¡¿Qué carajos ocurre?! ―la mujer/gato se exalto

―gomen…es información confidencial…― sentía que estaba traicionando a Yoruichi-sama…pero una orden directa era una orden directa― imposible que yo lo diga…

Y con esas palabras la capitana desapareció…_yoruichi sonrió_, creer que 30 hombre podían con ella ¡¡ja no la conocían!!...cinco minutos bastaron para dejar al montón de chicos besando el suelo…ahora si ella iría a donde estaba el meollo del asunto, ¡¡la mansión kuchiki!!

-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo se encontraba mucho mejor después de esa sesión de entrenamiento…ahora estaba tomando un poco de te

―…y esa es toda la historia―con eso concluyo el largo relato donde explicaba con detalle todo lo que esa chica lo hartaba…¡¡tenía pruebas para tacharla de acosadora!!

―yo creo Kurosaki-san…que ella está enamorada de ti―dijo con cierto tono de burla el rubio hombre

―¡¡pero yo no!! ―se exalto.― lo entiendes…yo no…no me gusta ella…no me gusta nadie que no sea…

―kuchiki-san―completo urahara―eso lo sabemos todos tenlo por seguro…porque por más que has salido con chicas y has intentado olvidar…hay personas que dejan huella

―y lo que más me frustra es que…no sé porque no me dejan ir a la SS…llevo casi un año sin saber de ella

―esas son cosas…que tarde o temprano se sabrán―dijo con pesadez kisuke

-o-o-o-o-

Estos guardias eran tan molestos como fáciles de vencer, fácilmente había entrado a la mansión…pero aun así

―dime que ocultas byakuya-bo

―te lo vuelvo a advertir Shihoin Yoruichi…aléjate de mi propiedad

Yoruichi rio estrepitosamente…burlándose del hombre

―no me pienso marchar hasta no saber que ocultas

―no oculto nada…vete ya

Varios guardias más la cercaron…y lo más rápido que pudo los dejos inconscientes…pero eso no impidió que gritaran mientras caían al suelo.

-o-o-o-o-

Estaba asustada para que negarlo…llevaba rato escuchando quejidos y alaridos de dolor…¡¡y ella no pensaba quedarse como un maldito parasito mientras asesinaban gente!!

Envolvió a su niña en las mantas, acomodo su kimono y deslizo la puerta dispuesta a ayudar en algo…siguió caminando, acercándose a donde se encontraba el alboroto sin saber lo que allí ocurría

-o-o-o-o-

―deja de mentir…byakuya-bo…eres muy malo en eso ¿sabías?

Pero el capitán no le prestó atención…estaba más concentrada planeando cómo hacer para que esa mujer se alejara de rukia

Pero no conto con que esta ultima deslizara la última puerta y apareciera justo frente a ellos

― ¿ein? ―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar yoruichi al ver a rukia…pero si la chica ¡¡se veía fatal!! Tenía unas ojeras de campeonato…Jo así que ichigo no era el único que se lo estaba pasando mal…pero aun más que eso a primera vista parecía que rukia sostenía con muchísimo fervor un fajo de mantas

―¡¡vete rukia!! ―ordeno el noble

― ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermana byakuya?…se ve fatal―dijo la morena aun sin despegar sus ojos de rukia

―¡¡rukia vete!! ―volvió a ordenar byakuya

Alejada de todo eso…había algo en ese "fajo de mantas" que atraía la atención de yoruichi así que cuando rukia se dispuso a dar un paso hacia atrás la mujer rápidamente lo arranco de sus brazos

―¡¡dámela!! ―fue lo único que pudo gritar la chica cuando sintió que la arrancaron su preciado tesoro

Yoruichi estaba por reclamar algo cuando un llanto emano de las mantas…pero si esa cosa…era un bebe, rápidamente retiro algunas mantas hasta dejar al descubierto el rostro de la criatura…era una hermosa niña con cabello oscuro como el de rukia y ojos marrones justamente como…Yoruichi devolvió la bebe a la que asumió que era su madre

―arigatou…demo onegai shimasu…―ya con la niña en brazos rukia miro a yoruichi prácticamente rogándole― _él no debe saber nada_

**Continuara…**

**Este capítulo me dejo muy complacida…es uno de los que más me ha gustado, y antes de que no piensen la única persona del mundo humana que lo sabe es yoruichi…porque si urahara lo supiera…ichigo seguramente se abría enterado…y eso no lo queremos ¿cierto?**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**miaka-amuto: la única niña que lo hace…¡¡yuki!! por eso la amo**

**Ann070490: Jo…es que Venezuela es única en sus revueltas…onee-san ¡¡compatriota!! ya llevo dos tu y Angerukia…waaaa!! Venezolanas e ichirukistas**

**Ghost iv: es que me entretengo tanto con yuki…que olvido a onii-chan…pero denme tiempo**

**Jay-Dope: nash…bueno hasta ahora nadie le a atinado a como va a ser…asi que creo que será sorpresa para todos**

**kia : wosh…niña pero si esa pregunta es clave**

**yaam-chan: o hayo ¿nueva? gomen pero tengo mala memoria**

**keisi: otra impaciente…¡¡nos parecemos!! **

**Skuld Dark: ¿trabajo?...pozz cuántos años tienes…digo si se puede **

**Aiko li: ¡¡nueva!!...estoy segurísima…y si si lo hubo T.T…ahora me ahí traumada mirando por la ventada a ver si viene alguien que no es del liceo**

**minako: se supone que el fic es humor…asi que creo que lo estoy haciendo bien XD**

**Angerukia: yo no recuerdo…¡¡pero se que hice la dichosa pregunta!! y por lo que me cuentan…nadie la respondió T.T…asi que si no fuera por la escuela un creyera que los bebes vienen de parís**

**ALeKuchiki-zr: ya enserio ¿Qué opinión tienes de mí?...no soy tan loca ¿o sí? XD es broma…pero de verdad taaaaan loca no estoy (solo lo justo y necesario para una friki X3)**


	9. curiosidad insana

**¡¡Gomen!!...sé que debí aclararlo en el capitulo anterior…**_**y por eso onii-chan me regaño**_**…pero aquel capi estaba en tiempo pasado…no quise hacerlo en flash back porque…sinceramente no sabía cómo comenzarlo así…pero les juro que la próxima avisare… ¿vale?...entonces para que no me regañen (créanme tienen todo el derecho T.T) **

**cap8: la curiosidad mato al gato (siempre me lo dicen)…**_**pero el gato murió sabiendo ¬.¬ (**_**es lo que respondo XD)**

**-o-o-o-**

Decían que los niños pequeños eran muy inteligentes cuando se criaban entre personas mayores…eso no lo sabía con seguridad Kira, pero estaba por averiguarlo

―¡¡Kira-chan!! ―la pequeña kuchiki entro corriendo a su oficina…totalmente agitada por la carrera seguramente, así que se amablemente pregunto

― ¿Qué ocurre kuchiki-san?

―eto…hoy he escuchado hablar a mama y a tío sobre algo…y al verme se callaron…y eres el único que está por aquí así que dime… ¿Quién es papa?

Si el pobre chico es pálido ahora estaba mucho peor y eso quizá se debía a la advertencia que recibió años atrás…

_FLASH BACK_

_Todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban reunidos en la "sala de conferencias" del capitán comandante…todo era muy normal menos el hecho de que rukia sosteniendo una bebe de unos días de nacida estuviera allí._

― _¿Qué ocurre aquí yama-jii? ―kyoraku rompió el silencio…aunque casi todos se preguntaban lo mismo nadie lo había preguntado_

_El anciano carraspeo―la señorita kuchiki tiene algo que decir…_

_Rukia dio un paso hacia adelante…_

―_eto…creo que ya todos saben quién es el padre de mi bebe― miro a Rangiku quien se hizo la desentendida― y muy pocos saben todo el misterio que rodea mi aparición por aquí así que se los hare corto…rompí toda relación con el mundo humano―tomo fuertemente a la niña y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse―…por una traición…no quiero…no deseo que mi niña conozca ese mundo lleno de mentiras así que si alguna vez ella les pregunta algo relacionado con mi pasado…o peor aun con su padre le ruego que no le respondan…no le mientan eso no nos diferenciaría de aquel mundo solo callen…onegai quiero ser yo la que hable con ella_

―_¡¡¿queda entendido?!! ―el anciano volvió a tomar la palabra― cualquier persona que le mencione a esta niña el nombre Kurosaki Ichigo o algo relacionado con su persona…será gravemente castigado_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y…llanamente por esa razón Kira estaba traspirando hasta por donde no se debía transpirar…

―…kuchiki-san…porque n…no se lo preguntas a tu madre―no fue una pregunta, fue un consejo él debía librarse de aquello como dé lugar…la puerta estaba bloqueada por la niña…la ventana…¡¡ni hablar!! Estaba en un piso 15…aunque podía usar shumpo y…

―¡¡Kira-chan!!...¿me estas escuchando?...he dicho que mama no esta

Para su suerte o desgracia matsumoto llego mas ebria que una cuba a la puerta invitándolo a una fiesta…

―¡¡genial!!...kuchiki-san pregúntele a Rangiku―dijo antes de salir pitando da allí

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro…

―giku-chan… ¿Quién es papa?

Matsumoto estaba ebria eso era un hecho…pero eso no la hacía olvidarse de lo que dijo el capitán comandante…su cabeza rodaría si abría su boca

―eto…hip…¿papa?...ii quin dic quep parra tennerr bebs c necesita un homwre…a ls bebs…eto…¡¡ls trae la ciguaña!!...digo ¡¡cigüeña!!

Se estaba yendo por la tangente y lo sabia…¡¡pero estar ebria en estos casos era tan bueno!! Así que continuo caminando junto a la niña…llevándola a su casa mientras buscaba maneras de alargar la platica

―pero mama dijo algo sobre el…¡¡además shiro-chan me dijo que lo de la cigüeña eran mentiras!!

― ¡¿l captain t dijo d dond veinen ls bebs?!

―hasta allí no llego…pero eso me dijo…además ¿cuál es el misterio con papa?

―¡¡ningun miterrio!! mirra ssolo t voy a dciir algu…¡¡tu pa' estaba re-weno!!...pero shhh n c lo digass a tu mami…¿va? ―le guiño el ojo…gracias a dios y al sake que ya estaba frente a la mansión kuchiki…se estuvo allí hasta que la niña entro y luego que fue a buscar al desgraciado de Kira que fue el que la metió en este lio

―¡¡Kira…mal nacido!!

-o-o-o-o-

Se mantuvo quieta…comió juiciosamente…y como sabia que estando uno frente al otro ni su tío ni su madre le iban a responder nada…decidió agarrarlos por separado, por eso cuando vio a su tío entrar a su oficina…fue tras el

― ¿quieres algo yuki? ―pregunto el noble…esa niña y sus preguntas ya daban miedo

―tío dime ¿Quién es papa?

La niña fue clara y directa…cosa que seguramente había sacado del desgraciado de Kurosaki…pero que decir rukia suplico ser la primera en hablar de eso con la niña…así que haciendo gala de la velocidad que poseía huyo… si señoras y señores kuchiki byakuya huyo por **segunda** vez de su pequeña sobrina

―¡¡diablos!! ―se quejo la pequeña―deje la puerta abierta…

-o-o-o-o-

Había aprendido muchas cosas de cómo sus presas….que diga personas escapaban cuando ella hacia un pregunta…ahora se encontraba esperando a su madre en su habitación…ya lo tenía todo previsto

Ventanas: cerradas y aseguradas

Desmayos: alcohol y pastillas por si se enfermaba

Y justamente la parte final de su plan acababa de entrar a su habitación diciendo un tranquilo

―buenas noches…

―¡¡mama!! ―corrió tras ella empujando mas dentro del cuarto para luego ponerle el seguro a la puerta…rukia sudo frio ¡¡yuki tenía cara de psicópata!!

―mama―dijo la niña calmadamente―te tengo que hacer una pregunta…¡¡y no te puedes desmayar!!

Que **yuki **le fuera a decir una **pregunta ** que **ella **seguramente debía **contestar**…era motivo de más para desmayarse pero kuchiki rukia se armo de valor

sonrió―bien ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

― ¿Quién es papa?

La sonrisa que había tenido minutos atrás se esfumo…y un nudo se formo en su garganta…respiro hondo y se sentó junto a su hija

―yuki…papa era ―si iba a hablar de ichigo con la niña no le iba a soltar que era un maldito desgraciado que la traiciono…tenía que hacerlo del lado bueno― un chico genial…un poco malhumorado pero genial

―¡¡cuéntame más!!

―el siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido…―la mente de rukia no estaba con su hija…y aun así sus labios seguían hablando―se preocupaba por todos…sabes ¡¡me rescato montones de veces!!...el muy idiota no sabía lo que era un no…nunca me escuchaba―y allí su voz comenzó a quebrarse

―mama…porque hablasen pasado… ¿papa esta muerto? ―pregunto la niña sin nada de sutileza―… ¿Por qué no está con nosotras? ¿Es un shinigami? ¿Dónde está?

―tu padre yuki no está muerto…no está aquí porque hizo algo malo…y yo lo deje―podía hablar tranquilamente…eso no impedía que las lagrimas salieran―…es un humano por ello tú no tienes poderes…y en estos momentos no sé donde este…pero si tu quieres…

Paro de hablar al sentir que su niña la abrazaba…

―si papa de hizo algo malo…¡¡no lo quiero!!...no me hace falta ¿sabes?...solo quería saber algo de el…pero si decirlo te hace llorar ¡¡no lo quiero escuchar mama!! A mí me gusta verte reír no llorar

―gracias…― ya limpiándose las lágrimas…se acomodo junto a su hija dispuesta a dormir a descansar de este día tan difícil para ambas…y como lo pensaba en menos de 5 minutos cayó en los brazos de Morfeo

Yuki abrazo protectoramente a su madre…por esta noche será ella la que cuidaría de mama y no al revés

―_papa…¡¡baka!!_ ―susurro

Continuara…

**Personalmente creo que yuki no aprende…digo si lo del sexo no se lo respondieron…**

**Eto…¡¡yuki no odia a ichigo!! Solo odia su imagen…o la imagen que ella se formo…es mas no es odio…es otra cosa que no sabría definir…X3 **

**Gracias a los que leen este Fic ahorita no puedo responder reviews…estoy haciendo una tareita de dibujo**

**¡¡dejen reviews!!**


	10. sucesos

**¡¡Pinche aizen!!...¿quien se cree?... ¿kubo tite?...porque mira que decir que todo lo planeo el…porque mejor no se va a ¡"#$%&**

**Estoy de muy mal humor…**_**creo que ya lo notaron…**_**pero eso no impide que continúe aquí…¡¡ahhh como me frustra aizen!!...¿el no será el alter ego KT? digo se me ocurrió**

**Capitulo 10: ****Sucesos** "Jishou" (ジショウ)

-o-o-o-

―¡¡genial!!

Kuchiki Yuki estaba emocionadísima…a mama le enviaron a una misión al mundo humano…¡¡y ella iría!!

―lo repetiré…no es necesario que vayas― rukia estaba dispuesta a todo por dejar a su hija en la sociedad de almas…principalmente había aceptado esa misión porque era alejado de karakura pero aun así no quería llevar a yuki

―mama…―yuki puso la cara la más grande cara de tristeza―…sabes que una madre no puede estar alejada de su hija…―cerro los ojos y los tapo con una mano…―yo no puedo estar lejos de mi madre…porque la quiero mucho― abrió un ojo disimuladamente para encontrarse con la divertida cara de su madre…wosh ya debía saberlo esos chantajes funcionaban con todos ¡¡menos con mama!!

Rukia sonrió…su niña la sabia imitar muy bien mira que para actuar así a los 5 años…

―vale… ¿y que mas soñaste?

―¡¡mama!! ― Nop…su actuación no había funcionado―¡¡nunca he ido al mundo humano!!...¿está mal que la primera vez sea con mi madre?

―al parecer olvidaste que te escapaste con hanataro… ¿te lo recuerdo?...ahh y sigues actuando pésimo

―¡¡mama por favor!! ―rogo

―hai…hai pero si vas conmigo harás todo lo que te diga…mira que es por dos meses

―¡¡sí!!...dormiré temprano, no te molestar ¡¡todo lo que quieras!!

― ¿todo? ―pregunto con recelo

―¡¡toditito!! ―afirmo…para luego salir disparada a su habitación a hacer su maleta

Rukia suspiro…

― ¿en qué lio me he metido? ―en eso renji se apareció en la puerta…al parecer la había escuchado

―te diré que tu hija es un demonio…―rukia frunció el ceño―…creo que ya lo sabes, pero tranquila van a estar lejos de karakura tú ya sabes desaparecer por completo tu reiatsu y yuki no muestra ni pizca de poder espiritual…no hay problemas el idiota de ichigo jamás las encontrara

―cuento con eso…de verdad cuento con eso―y salió pesadamente de la habitación

-o-o-o-o-

Yuki aprovecho que su mama iba a estar ocupada hasta el medio día (la hora en la que partirían) para decir la buena noticia a sus amigos…¡¡estaba hiper happy!!

―chiru-chan…

Yachiru bajo de un salto del hombre de kempachi

―o hayo nieve-chan… ¿Qué ocurre?

―primero…¡¡es yuki no nieve!! Y segundo ¡¡voy a la misión con mama!!

―demo…yuki es nieve― Yachiru se puso en "pose sarcástica de pensamiento" ―¡¡asi que es lo mismo!! ―concluyo alegremente

―hai, hai…

― ¿has dicho que vas con kia-chan?...¡¡sugoi!! Tráeme muchas cosas: dulces, peluche ¡¡todo!! ¿Va?

―vale…se lo diré a giku-chan…sayonara

Y así se fue corriendo a la decima división…

-o-o-o-o-

―ha habido un incremento de hollows en Kyoto y al parecer el shinigami designado no se cubre…por alguna razón la cámara de los 46 la asigno a usted a esa misión y no hay quien rebata esa decisión…

―no hay problema sotaicho…mi problema se centraba en karakura puedo encargarme de esto…

―además la pequeña yuki vino aquí a decirme que quería ir a dicha misión…

―eso…eso ya está solucionado creo que a yuki le haría bien cambiar de aires…es por dos meses ¿no?

―el tiempo estimado es ese…pero puede aumentar y disminuir

―está bien…con su permiso me retiro

-o-o-o-o-

―…y cremas faciales, sake, pintura de uñas…creo que eso es todo―matsumoto tenía la lista de todo lo que yuki le tenía que traer del mundo humano

―demo…―yuki estaba alucinada…¡¡todo eso!! ―creo que mama no me dará dinero

―tranquila…toma la tarjeta del taichio shhh―la mujer le giño un ojo

―¡¡matsumoto!!

Los nervios se le pusieron de puntas al escuchar como su capitán la llamaba

― ¡¿Dónde está mi tarjeta?!

―¡¡corre yuki!!

―pero yo me quería despedir de shiro-chan…

―¡¡que corras!!

Matsumoto prácticamente la echo de la oficina mientras ella iba a domar a la fiera de su capitán…

Yuki casi pudo escuchar un el grito que pecho toushiro cuando su teniente le dijo que había perdido su tarjeta

-o-o-o-o-

Tomo a su madre de la mano y juntas se adentraron en aquel túnel resplandeciente…volteo una vez más para ver a todos los que la habían ido a despedir…y sonrió

―hasta luego

Por su parte rukia tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…pero no dijo nada

-o-o-o-o-

En Kyoto…

―moshi, moshi…

― ¿Qué ocurre?... ―se levanto pesadamente de su cama

―hay una emergencia…se necesita su presencia

―vale…―con toda la pereza del mundo cogió su bata de doctor…la que curiosamente en un bolsillo tenia gravada la siguiente leyenda…

"_Doctor: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Hospital General de Kyoto"_

Continuara…

**Rukia como que no sabe que existen los viajes…XD**

**E ichigo también sabe ocultar muy bien su reiatsu…X3**

**Si sumamos dos más dos… ¿ya tiene una idea de cómo será en reencuentro?... ¿no?...¡¡pues se quedan con la duda!!**

**Bwajajajaja…pero para que vean que no soy tan mala…les daré un adelanto del próximo capi…**

―_**¡¡pero mama!!...¿porque tengo que ir a una estúpida escuela de humanos?**_

―_**tienes que aparentar ser una humana…además lo prometiste**_

―_**Jo…está bien pero…me devuelvo sola a la casa…queda muy cerca**_

**wosh…mucha información dejen reviews bye-bee**


	11. falta poco

**Alguien me dijo que Yuki actuaba muy madura para su edad…les daré la razón tengo una prima de 3 años y meses antes de que yo creara a Yuki ella se acerco a mí y me dijo…**_** "le voy a decir a mi mama que deje a mi papa porque es muy flojo"**_**…quede con la boca sumamente abierta y preguntándome ¿como una niña tan pequeña puede decir eso?...y cuando luego la escuche decir **_**"los niños de mi salón son unos idiotas…"**_**grite ¡¡tengo a yuki!!**

**Jo, están tan lejos de averiguar cómo será el reencuentro…que hasta me da penita ¡¡pero es que nadie le acierta!!**

**Si ya sé que soy una BRUJA…y que merezco miles de cosas…¡¡pero el liceo me lleva harta!!**

**-0-0-0-**

– Arigatou – la pequeña anciana que se encontraba frente a Rukia tomo el dinero que esta le ofrecía –…la casa es un poco pequeña pero es muy acogedora ¿dice que va a ser por dos meses?

– Pues el tiempo puede aumentar o disminuir…yo le avisare.

– Muy bien espero que tanto usted como su hermanita la disfruten…

Quizá la mujer estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero el aspecto de Rukia no era más que el de una chiquilla de 20 años…y sin un hombre al lado era de esperar que pensaran que la pequeña Yuki era su imôto…La ultima nombrada se encontraba recorriendo el pequeño departamento, y al escuchar la barbaridad que dijo la anciana no pudo más que gritar desde la cocina

–¡¡ Que soy su hija!!

En ese instante la longeva mujer se disculpo la mil y un veces con Rukia la cual solo atino a sonrojarse un poco…luego de la larga disculpa, la mujer se dispuso a irse dejando a la pequeña familia sola en su hogar

– Ya lo saben no duden en llamarme.

– Arigatou obaa-san…– Rukia solo cerró la puerta y volteo con notable cansancio al interior del hogar – ¡¡muy bien currémonoslo!!

– ¿con quién hablas mama? – la niña se encontraba recostada en la pared observando el comportamiento de su madre…algo tramaba

Por su parte la madre corrió al fondo del departamento cogió un par de cepillos y le arrojo uno a su hija…

– Yuki…arregláremos este desastre – dijo señalando el montículo de maletas que yacían en un rincón de la entrada…La niña solo ahogo un gemido

-0-0-0-

– ¡¡Tadaima!! – grito el ya no tan chico Ichigo al momento que ingresaba a la casa, pero pronto se percato de que se encontraba solo en su casa…la señora que limpia seguro se había marchado y su novia de turno, pues la última vez que la había visto no estaba muy contenta.

Un escueto "terminamos" fue lo último que cruzaron la noche anterior…y la chica no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos, rápidamente aflojo el nudo de esa molesta corbata…¡¡como odiaba las reuniones del trabajo!!

– ¡¡maldito Hiromi y sus cosas!!

El estúpido director y sus estúpidas reuniones lo tenían ¡¡estúpidamente cansado!!...subió las escaleras hasta el baño y termino de deshacerse de la camisa y el pantalón que hacía rato ya estorbaban para luego meterse en la ducha

-0-0-0-

– ¡¡Pero mama!!...¿porque tengo que ir a una estúpida escuela de humanos? – había prometido obedecer pero ¡¡le pedían mucho!!

– Tienes que aparentar ser una humana…además lo prometiste – ella no era de sacar las cosas en cara, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba

– Jo…está bien pero…me devuelvo sola a la casa…queda muy cerca – sabía que no iba a ganar…¡¡pero no iba a quedar como una chiquilla frente a unos estúpidos humanos!!

– vale…¡¡ahora a dormir!! – ordeno mientras se cubría con las mantas

1,2,3 y 4 vueltas en el bendito futón y aun no lograba dormirse…estaba segura que era porque no se encontraba en su casa, pero al ver a mama a su lado durmiendo tan tranquilamente ¡¡era tan frustrante!! Silenciosamente se escurrió debajo de las sabanas de su madre y la abrazo…_solo por esta noche_ susurro mentalmente.

-0-0-0-

El maldito despertador no había sonado…¡¡por eso iba tan tarde al trabajo!!

– Estúpida cosa inservible…– mascullo entre dientes mientras se colocaba de mala gana los pantalones

– ¡¡El desayuno esta servido!! – grito la señora Nanami desde la planta baja

Vale su mal humor se disipo un tanto al oler el exquisito aroma de los hot cakes que provenía de la cocina.

– ¡¡Ya bajo!!

Rápidamente se situó en la mesa…Últimamente se sentía tan solo, realmente extrañaba los viejos tiempos…

_FB_

– _Rukia-san pásame la salsa de soja_– _pidió tímidamente Yuzu_

– _hai…_– _contesto la aludida haciendo de inmediato lo ordenado…pero tanta paz fue interrumpida por…_

– _¡¡sugoi!!_ – _Grito Isshin como colegiala_–..._¡¡esta es la mejor familia mis hijas…mi estúpido hijo, y mi querida nuera!!....¡¡Rukia-chan dime suegro!!_

_Al terminar la última frase el hombre ya tenía a su hijo encima dándole patadas…_

_FFB_

– definitivamente…eran tiempos mejores. – susurro mas para sí que para otra persona

– ¿habla con alguien Kurosaki-san? – pregunto Nanami

– mmm…no con nadie ¿Dónde está mi comida?

-0-0-0-

–…y recuerda: nada de extravagancias, corregir al profesor y por sobre todas las cosas nada de peleas ¿vale?

– Hai– su madre llevaba rato en lo mismo y ella seguía asintiendo como autómata

Dulce mente Rukia se acerco y planto un beso en la frente de su hija…

– cuidate…te estaré esperando en la cena.

Continuara…

**Eto…otra persona me dijo sobre los capítulos cortos…lamento decirle que eso se me va de las manos… pues si los hago largos la historia sería muy corta.**

**Por otro lado ¡¡100 reviews!! Los amo…ya saben la regla dejen reviews**

**Les dejo un beso sabor a fresa…X3**


	12. OMG

**Estoy actualizando, a pesar de que:**

**1.- no recibí mucho reviews en mi Fic nuevo.**

**2.- ando muy atareada con todo eso de mis 15.**

**3.- ¡no me regalaron un gatito, y eso que salí bien en la boleta"**

**Y estoy actualizando por qué:**

**1.- tengo una Beta, que es la excepción a la regla ¡mil gracias, por tu apoyo!**

**2.- tres de mis autores favoritos actualizaron… solo sigo su ejemplo.**

**3.- me han contestado todos los reviews que he dejado en fics.**

**Así que, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic que está en proceso de re-editación.**

**¿Quién creo las reglas?**

**Las seguimos como tontos.**

They- Jem

-0-0-

Mamá le había dicho, "no te portes mal", pero eso era total y rotundamente imposible, se encontraba rodeada de niños –babosos-, que no podían pronunciar bien una palabra tan simple como: paralelepípedo. Eso la tenia frustrada desde la mañana, por ello, cuando la "amable" maestra le pregunto ¿qué le ocurría?, sencillamente exploto.

― ¡Estoy harta, de esta estúpida escuela!

La "amable" maestra, entonces, la tomó "amablemente", de su oreja y la guió con "amabilidad" a la oficina del rector.

Ese viejito le recordó al abuelo Yama, por eso se comportó.

― Por ser nueva en esta institución, esta vez lo pasaremos por alto, espero, no haya una próxima señorita Kuchiki.

Salió contenta, y alegremente le enseñó su dedo corazón a la "amable" maestra, esa sí que le caía mal.

Decidió relajarse, y su tiempo relax se fue al caño, cuando un fantasma se situó a su lado.

― ¿Puedes, verme?

Yuki suspiró.

― Sí, claramente.

― Me alegra, hace mucho que no platico con alguien.

― La verdad, mis disculpas, no me siento bien.

― ¿Qué te ocurre, niña?

― Tuve un mal día, – Se sentía en confianza, después de todo, la mayoría de sus amigos du una u otra forma estaban muertos.

― Ahm, ¿quieres contarme?

― No. – espetó, por mas "en confianza" que se sintiera, seguía de mal humor.

― Ok, no importa. – El fantasma suspiro, seguro era mejor estar solo, a estar con una mocosa con aquella aura a su alrededor, pero estar solo era muy triste, así que solo sonrió y siguió junto a Yuki.

-0-0-

Estaba muy cansado, había tenido un día muy ajetreado, muchos pacientes, muchas enfermeras. Decidió volver a casa caminando, así despejaría un poco su mente, accidentalmente se desvió de su camino y observo a un fantasma.

― Genial, mas trabajo. – dijo con cansancio.

Para su sorpresa, el fantasma se encontraba charlando, a su parecer, con la niña que estaba a su lado, aunque quizá la niña no le estuviera prestando atención, lo escuchaba, y eso lo sabía porque fruncía el ceño cada vez que el fantasma reía. Se acerco a ella.

― ¿Puedes ver fantasmas?

― "Otro más" – pensó, y frunció aun más el ceño –. Sí ¿y?

Ichigo la imito frunciendo el ceño.

― Solo pregunté, mocosa mal educada.

― Y yo respondí, hombre estúpido.

El pobre fantasma, asustado por el aura de agresividad que envolvía a esos dos desapareció.

― Tienes una facilidad increíble para decir insultos, ¿lo sabías?

― Estoy de malas, es mi problema.

Ichigo se sentó junto a Yuki.

― ¿Ahora qué?

― La banqueta es pública, y también estoy de malas.

― Ajam, ¿por qué?

― Eres muy curiosa, ¿sabes? – dijo, tocando con dedo la nariz de Yuki.

― Algo he escuchado.

Aunque era un simple pensamiento, esa niña le recordaba a Rukia, sus gestos, su facilidad para insultarlo y meterse en sus cosas.

― También eres sarcástica… vaya, eres toda una caja de Pandora.

Yuki cerró los ojos, "mi lugar feliz" pensó, tenía que haber alguna forma de calmarse para que su madre no la notara agitada en casa, pero **ese **idiota no le quitaba la vista de encima.

― ¿Algo más? – preguntó bruscamente, al ver que Ichigo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

― Eres muy pequeña para tener esa cara, me sentiría mal si te ocurre algo por estar en las nubes.

― Ten tu conciencia limpia, ningún auto me va a matar.

Pero **ese **idiota la seguía viendo… Por segunda vez en el día explotó.

― ¡El colegio me tiene harta, la maestra me tiene harta, los fantasmas me tienes harta, todo me tiene harta!

― ¿Algo más que debas agregar? – preguntó sonriente.

― Te divierte, ¿cierto?, te parece divertido ver cómo me frustro solita.

― Solo quería que te desahogaras, a tu mamá no le gustaría que llegaras así a tu casa, ¿no?

― A mamá, a mamá no le importaría, ¿sabes?... Ella es muy buena, y me escucharía.

― Veo… Que la quieres mucho.

― Muchísimo, la adoro, es la persona a la que más amo. – sonrió.

― Y a tú padre, ¿no lo quieres?

― Papá… es un idiota.

― ¿Por qué?

― Hace llorar a mamá.

― Ajam.

― Diablos, mamá me matará si llego tarde, Adiós…

― Kurosaki… Ichigo Kurosaki.

― Y te presentas como James Bond.

Ichigo frunció –una vez más- el ceño, pero volvió a la normalidad al escuchar la risa de Yuki, ¡diablos, si hasta en eso era igual a Rukia!

― Adiós, Berry-chan. – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

― ¡Hey, enana! ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Yuki…

Escuchó a lo lejos, y sonrió, cinco años después, sonreía con el corazón… una vez más.

-0-0-

**Una sola palabra: kyyaaaaa.**

**Votemos… ¿Quién cree que aizen se ve hiper-gay con ese traje blanco 13? XD espero respuestas.**

**Quiero hartos reviews, creo que me lo merezco, aquí y en mi nuevo Fic… Están bajo amenaza… Besikos chau.**


	13. traviesa yuki

**Rumbo a los 150 reviews…los adoro ;.;**

**En fin… chicos, chicas formemos un club pro-kazeshini, me pareció tan tierno cuidando ese bebé (¿Cuánto cobrara por cuidar de mi hermanito?) ¿Les parece? entonces a por el club XD**

**Total aparte de que los adoro y todo eso, me sorprendió la cantidad de lectores nuevos: ¡Okaeri nasai!**

**tanshikitita: **muchas gracias… por tu apoyo, espero seguir leyéndote. **Keisi: **lectora habitual, tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Qué es de tu vida? yo aquí flojeando y haciéndole caso a todos los que me pidieron pronta actualización. **karyhina: **Bienvenida, gracias por tu apoyo (lo estoy repitiendo mucho XS). **Kia: **no solo tú… todos me apoyan ¡Aizen-chico-pantene se ve gay con ese traje! Besikos, por cierto gracias por eso de simpática, ojala todos opinaran igual el punto es que soy tímida XD, aunque no lo parezca y sobre mi msn si mal no recuerdo (yo y mi memoria) está en mi perfil, el detalle seria para poder conectarnos al mismo tiempo, mi prima no me quiere seguir prestando su compu dizque porque yo no la dejo estudiar T.T ¡mentiras! **ruki-hollow: **hola, si Yuki es una niña de carácter fuerte como Rukia XD, esperemos que no trate a ichigo a las patadas como lo hacía su madre, y sobre el gato… ¡me lo dieron! Bueno, no aun está muy pequeño estamos en proceso de adopción abierta XD, esta con su madre hasta que deje de mamar. **jimenata: **ese es el punto, dejar a todos picados con la maldita intriga XD, entonces lo estoy haciendo bien.

**A los demás creo que les respondí por el reply, ¡estoy aprendiendo gente!**

**Disclaimer: bleach no es mío, pero pronto, muy pronto bwajajaja *traumadisima(?)***

**0o0**

Estaba contenta, el idiota de cabeza naranja le había logrado subir el ánimo, tarareando la canción de "chappy" entró en la casa y antes de quitarse los zapatos gritó:

― Regrese.

― Bienvenida. – escuchó decir a su madre desde la cocina, genial mamá también estaba de buen humor, otra razón para estar feliz.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Felicidad mode out, la sola mención del plantel educativo hacía estragos en ella. Rukia al no oír ningún relato por parte de su hija, dejó la sopa de miso a medio hacer y corrió a la entrada.

― ¡Kuchiki Yuki ¿Qué hiciste?

Yuki juraría que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, mamá estaba furiosa.

― Eto… mamá, ¿te había dicho lo linda que te ves en ese gigai? – Sabia que nadie la iba a salvar de esta, es que ni Yamamoto.

― ¿Te peleaste?

― No, sabes mamá, creo que algo se quema. – Quizá si la distraía lo suficiente, tendría tiempo para refugiarse en el caldo de miso, porque estaba muy segura que su madre la cocinaría viva.

― ¿Gritaste a tus compañeros, al maestro, al director? – Había que agotar las opciones.

― Pues… de verdad mamá algo se quema.

― ¡Yuki!

Bien, lo que fuera que se estuviera quemando ya ni para el perro serviría, la alarma contra fuego se encendió y los dispersores de la cocina apagaron todo.

― Sí grite, pero no a los niños bobos… solo a la mujer boba.

― ¡¿La maestra?

― Mamá tengo hambre.

― ¡Yuki!

― Sí la maestra, no paraba de decir estupideces de: m-a es: ma. ¡Y me enfade, grite y me tomo de la oreja, y me llevo donde el viejo, me dio un sermón y listo!… ese fue mi día.

Sonrió tratando de calmar la tensión del momento, pero la cara de su mamá no ayudaba mucho.

― Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿cierto mami?

― ¡A tu habitación!

Genial, esa noche comerían pizza, si que su madre le daba de cenar… Quizá y solo quizá no debería contarle de Ichigo en este momento, seguro le estrangularía si supiera que no se vino directo a la casa al salir de clase, o que habló con un extraño.

0o0

― Ya estoy aquí, ¿Nanami?

Una mujer mayor salió de la cocina.

― Tiene muy buen humor doctor, ¿algo que contar?

― Nada, solo tuve un día especial, ¿mi comida? – peguntó, quitándose la corbata.

― Enseguida de la traigo. – corrió a la cocina.

― Perfecto, hey Nanami creo que mañana llegara tarde.

― No hay problema, aquí tiene su comida.

― Dime algo Nanami, ¿Qué crees que le guste a una mocosa de seis años?

― Golosina, juguetes. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo muy intrigada.

― Solo curiosidad.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, esa noche llovería.

0o0

― Mamá.

La habitación se vio iluminada por un rayo, en la puerta la pequeña niña sostenía un peluche.

― Estoy enfadada contigo Kuchiki.

Esa no era buena señal, mamá solo la llamaba Kuchiki cuando realmente estaba en problemas.

― No tienes que ir al colegio, el director me dijo que me lo pasarían por esta vez.

Rukia se irguió en el futón.

― ¿Lo dices enserio?

― Muy enserio mami. – mamá estaba molesta por dos cosas: pensó que estaba en problemas, y no le gustaba que le hablaran mal de su niña. – Ahora cambiando el tema, ¿puedo dormir aquí? hace frío y tengo miedo.

― Primera y última, ¿lo prometes?

Sabía a qué se refería, inconscientemente cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda.

― Primera y última que me meto en aprietos. – dijo antes de saltar sobre su madre.

Continuara…

**Espero reviews que me ayuden a superar el trauma, descubrí que el seiyu de mi guapísimo Shiro-chan es una mujer, y en la canción que canta en el álbum de bleach "this light i see" se nota un poco que es la voz de una mujer… pero en el anime suena tan varonil. En fin pero no es el único hombre anime del que es seiyu, también hace de Edward Elric… ¡Los dos grandes amores de mi vida! ¿Entienden mi trauma?**

**P.D: mi beta está un tanto enferma, yo estoy por el mismo rumbo así que si no aparezco en un buen tiempo… Ya saben lo que ocurre, échennos porras a ver si mejoramos, yo ya voy dejando la mía ¡Animo Rikku necesito que te gradúes para que atiendas mi trauma (ekisde)!**

**PD2: gente cumpli años el 1 de junio…¡tengo 15! Ahhh estoy cada vez mas vieja T.T, en fin hoy sabado 5 es mi fiesta… me escape un ratito xq loooosss amooooo besikos**


	14. amor extrachocolatoso

**Tadaima… muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy tantito ocupada últimamente (más de lo usual), ne ¿Qué mas decir? ¡Aun no supero mi trauma! Pero ver a Gray-chan en calzones me sube el ánimo =D ¡Viva Fairy Tail!**

**Chicas vengo rápido… voy a hacer un trabajo así que solo las menciono ¡Pero saben que las adoresko! **

**¡Que no, que eso es de Ela-sama… hum joer Besikos!**

**Keisi, Sakurakiss, Goshy, hitomi miko, mafer, Crhis, Mora-Diita, metitus, Jay-Dope, ruki-hollow, LizZetho0 Elric, kia, Angerukia, Sakura-Jeka, aLeKuchiki-zr.**

**Chicas… ¡tengo al neko!**

**o0o**

Estaba extrañada, total y rotundamente extrañada. Eran cosas suyas o ¿Yuki llevaba dos días con un comportamiento ejemplar en la escuela?

Bien, quizá debía dejarla sin cenar una vez a la semana, o regañarla más seguido. Porque ni una maldita queja le habían dado.

Bufó sonoramente, y volvió a dar una vuelta a la manzana usando shumpo. Era un día tranquilo, soleado y sin hollows ¡¿Qué más podía pedir?

…_¿Amor quizás?_

Sacudió la cabeza, sería mejor dejar de pensar sandeces.

― Sera mejor que vaya a casa, Yuki tendrá hambre cuando vuelva.

0o0

¡El maldito timbre por fin sonó! Cuatro eternas horas escuchando babosadas sobre historia japonesa. Se despidió de algunos niños – Los menos idiotas –, para ir a casa… Pensó un poco, tal vez mamá aun no estuviera en casa y había escuchado que en la plaza vendían unos dulces deliciosos.

Mamá, dulces, mamá…¡Dulces!

Corrió como maniática escapada del manicomio, tanto que no se fijo que había alguien frente y tropezó, su pequeño cuerpecito retrocedió unos pasos y cayó sobre su sentadera.

― Qué daño– Se quejó, alzó la vista y cubrió sus ojos, si solamente mirar el sol te deja media tonta, que esté junto a una cabellera naranja no ayuda mucho. – ¿Berry-chan?

― Es Ichigo, enana.

― Es Yuki, fresa.

La niña rió, días sin ver al cabeza de zanahoria, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

― ¿Estas huyendo de tu madre?

― Nunca he huido de mamá, solo vine a comprar dulces.

― Veo. ¿Escapaste de tu escuela?

― ¡Salí temprano! – Cómo le molestaba que pensaran eso de ella, está bien no tenía una conducta ejemplar, pero tampoco era tan mala.

― Vale, hagamos que te creo –. Rió al escuchar los dientes de Yuki rechinar.

― Insultaste mi honor… ahora tendrás que comprarme unos dulces–. Entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

Cosa suya… o ¿eso sonó a Byakuya?

― Estas loca, pídeselos a tu padre.

Yuki bajo la mirada, tendría que usar todo lo aprendido con mamá y su tío Byakuya.

― Creo que ya lo había dicho, odio a papá.

La pequeña engendro lo había hecho sentir mal. Esa enana era igual a Rukia, estaba seguro que si Rukia tuviera una hija, tendría que ser igual a Yuki.

― Ya, ya. No te pongas de mal humor, ven te comprare tus dulces.

Dulces y un paseo con el fresa en menos de treinta minutos ¡ y gratis! Lo tomó de la mano.

― Sabes que te pueden acusar de pederasta por esto ¿cierto?

Si la muy hija de toda su… Era idéntica a Rukia, terminaba con un bello momento sin siquiera pestañar.

― Solo te falta el hábito y listo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había respirado profundo, y estaba por gritarle algo, cuando escucho la risa de la niña… Como hubiera querido tener una hija así con Rukia, la hubiera consentido y le hubiera comprado todo lo que quisiera.

Ahora, solo tenía a la "hija", faltaba la madre.

0o0

Por alguna razón Yuki había llegado de buen humor. Intuía que sus venas tenían tanta azúcar, que ya no diferencia la realidad de la ficción.

Llegó tarareando una canción que ni ella conocía… Vale ya no eran solo sospechas, algo ocurría con Yuki.

― ¿Algo especial en tu día?

Intentaba ser sutil, la última vez que Renji le grito a Yuki estando en este estado, la alarma anti-Hollow se había activado.

― Nada.

¿Cómo decir, mamá estuve casi toda la tarde –porque salí temprano– con un chico que me encantaría que conocieras, ya que me parece que sería un buen padre para mí?

― ¿Segura? – preguntó desconfiada.

― Segurísima. Ahora tengo hambre mamá.

Nah, aun no se lo diría.

0o0

Estaba seguro que debió haber para en la segunda tanda de dulces, pero ¿cuán malo es dejar que una niña se como casi todo su peso en dulce?

Continuara…

**Yuki tiene exactamente el mismo problema que tengo yo con los dulces ¡Adicción! Principalmente con el chocolate. XD**

**Hum… felicidades a los países que SI van al mundial… verdaderamente deben sentirse orgullosos de su selección… no como cof cof otros cof **_**vinotinto **_**cof hum me ahogue 13.**


	15. happy birthday Ichinii

**¡Oz-kun da miedito! 0.0! En fin no se qué tiene que ver con esto, pero me quería desahogar.**

**Happy Birthday Ichi-nii… creo que son 17, si no que alguien me corrija, bueno ahora excusas: Como saben me he propuesto ser mejor escritora, espero estar mejorando, para ello solicite la ayuda de un Beta, mi Beta lee los capítulos y me los envía con las cosas que debo corregir en él. Por fortuna o desgracia, mi queridísima Beta esta de vacaciones como la mayoría de nosotros y no se encuentra en su hogar, por tanto se le hace muy difícil enviarme las correcciones. Este capítulo no paso por su filtro de errores, pero por ser una fecha tan especial, decidí hacer una excepción, ya después lo corregirá… Espero no se enoje conmigo T.T, igual esta va por Ichi-nii y Hichi-nii que supongo, hoy también es su cumple **_^.^_

**Respondamos reviews:**

**Ruki-hollow: Sobre el review del otro Fic, no creo ofenderme porque me compares contigo… me parece algo muy tierno ****^.^, y sobre lo de nee-san, ¡me gustaría mucho! además ya hay quienes me dicen así, o algo parecido.**

Gokumokai: **gracias por tu review**

Goshy: se termino el mundial… en fin gracias por tu mensaje.

Kia: grax por tu apoyo de pollo. Besikos.

**Cap 15: Neko-chan.**

**o0o**

Su némesis estaba una vez más frente a ella, ¿Cómo iba a librarse de esta? Aun no lo sabía, pero algo tenía que ingeniar.

― Mamá me va a matar.

Yuki veía algo alucinada su habitación, tenía que desaparecer "eso" de allí. Lo que en un principio le pareció dulce e inocente, en tan solo una hora pasó a ser peligroso y desordenado.

Mamá no volvería dentro de dos horas, así que algo tenía que hacer. Tomó una sabana y envolvió la "cosa" diabólica que no dejaba de revolverse. Tenía dos opciones, 1: seguía el ejemplo de su tío y se deshacía de lo que no le era provechoso y 2: tenía un poco de corazón… y se lo daba a alguien, meditó un poco ¡¿Quién carajos iba a querer a esa "cosa" para que destrozara su casa, como hizo con su habitación?

¡Fresa!

Tomó con un poco de bruteza la "cosa" y salió de la casa, corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la plaza. Era fin de semana ¿Dónde podía estar la fresa?

o0o

En la clínica Ichigo estornudó.

― ¿Está bien doctor? – preguntó una enfermera.

― Sí, no es nada.

o0o

No tenía su número, no sabía donde vivía, ¡ni donde trabajaba!

― Estoy… muerta. – lloriqueó.

Fue hacia una banqueta del parque y se sentó, al poco tiempo una señora regordeta también tomo asiento.

― ¿Estás bien niña?

Se limpio los mocos con la manga de su camisa, si ya estaba destinada a morir, por lo menos que tuvieran varias acusaciones en su contra.

― No.

La mujer se removió en su asiento, saco un caramelo y se lo ofreció. Rió al ver a la niña prácticamente arrebatárselo de la mano.

― ¿Se puede saber que tienes? – preguntó con amabilidad.

― Estoy buscando a alguien, y no sé donde este. – apretó la sabana, logrando que un quejido saliera de esta. Le daban ganas de mandar esa "cosa" a volar, en primera nadie le dijo que lo tomara de la calle, pero como nunca hacia caso.

― ¿Buscas a tu mamá, o a tu papá?

― No, es un amigo, y no sé donde está.

La mujer frunció el ceño, esto iba a ser un tanto difícil.

― Dime como se llama, igual y te puedo ayudar.

Volvió a secar su nariz, ¡lo único faltaba era que le diera gripe!

― Se llama Ichigo.

Nanami abrió aun más sus ojos. ¿Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo?

― ¿Conoce a Kurosaki-san?

― Sí, es mi amigo ¿lo conoces?

Nanami sonrió, quizá era esta la niña que el señor tanto mencionaba, ahora sabia a quien le recordaba.

― Claro que lo conozco. – respondió alegre―. Soy su ama de llaves, me llamo Nanami, el se encuentra en el hospital, pero dime ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Yuki se levanto de un salto y alzó la sabana, por fin se libraría de esa "cosa", ahora mamá no la mataría y viviría feliz para siempre, pobre de Ichigo pero ya saben lo que dicen: un sacrificio debe hacerse por un bien mayor.

― Podría darle esto, dígale que es de parte de Yuki-chan.

Nanami tomó con un poco de desconfianza la sabana, la cual no dejaba de moverse.

― Claro, no… no hay problema.

Gritos llamando a la pequeña se escucharon a lo lejos.

― ¡Yuki!

A pasos agigantados Rukia llego al lado de su hija, pensando que quizá esta había hecho alguna travesura y la señora la estaba regañando, si Yuki no hubiera dejado aquella nota en el refrigerador, seguramente habría llamado al 911. Esa niña le metía unos sustos, por eso había salido corriendo como loca, tropezándose con todos. Se inclino frente a la señora.

― Siento… –meditó un poco―. Lo que sea que haya hecho.

― Oh por Dios no. La niña no ha hecho nada, solo estábamos conversando ¿cierto?

Yuki asintió, Nanami-san le caía súper bien.

― ¿Es usted su madre?

No era por ser cotilla ni nada por el estilo, solo le parecía una chica muy joven para tener una niña tan grande, solo eso. Además, parecían hermanitas.

― ¿Hum? sí, soy la mamá de Yuki-chan, mucho gusto Kuchiki Rukia.

Nanami rió, era un lindo nombre.

― Mamá, –interrumpió Yuki―. Nanami-san trabaja en casa de un amigo mío.

― Que bien, pero ya nos vamos Yuki, hasta luego Nanami-san y saludos al amiguito de Yuki.

― Con gusto le daré sus saludos Kuchiki-san. Bueno, con su permiso, también me voy.

o0o

Si algo quería en esta –y cualquier otra- vida era llegar a su casa y encontrar paz, pero no, algo no se lo permitía, cuando no era una cosa era otra. Miró una vez más **su **sofá y grito.

― ¡Nanami!

La aludida apareció en segundos, un poco asustada por el tono de su jefe.

― ¡¿Qué es eso?

Ichigo había señalado el sofá, miró sonriente al pequeño animalito que allí dormía.

― Es un regalo de parte de su amiga, Yuki-chan.

Lo sabía, la enana estaba detrás de todo eso, pero esto ya era el colmo… ¡llevar un gato a su casa! Con lo mal que se llevaba con esos animalejos, el único "gato" con el que trataba era Yoruichi, y en parte ese gato tampoco le caía muy bien.

― Ah, la mamá de Yuki-chan le manda saludos.

Ichigo bajo al animal del mueble, y escuchó a Nanami, ahora que lo pensaba no conocía a la mamá de Yuki, y esta de la nada le mandaba saludos… que raro. Suspiró, lo único que tenía que pensar en este momento era como "agradecerle" su "agradable" regalo a Yuki.

― ¿Cómo se llamaba? era un nombre muy lindo, Lukia, Luxia, Rucia.

La mujer trataba de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba, ¡cómo iba a olvidar un nombre tan lindo! Lo hubiera anotado.

― ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó un tanto enojado Ichigo desde las escaleras.

― No recuerdo el nombre de la mamá de Yuki-chan – Se quejó―. Es una lástima, es un nombre muy lindo.

Continuara…

**¡Estuvo tan cerca ¿cierto?**

**No me culpen, Nanami tiene mala memoria, vale desde aquí se los advierto esto se va a volver no apto para cardiacos, se va a poner muy interesante… y la SS va a empezar a meter mano en el asunto. ¡Me siento una científica loca! = D**


	16. paint

**¡Hola gente! Tiempo desaparecida ¿eh?**

**Bueno es que mi beta anda de vacas y no quise subir ningún capi que ella no corrigiera… y no aun no aparece así que este tampoco lo corrigió u.u ¡Felices vacaciones Riku!**

**Pero como me provoco quise actualizar antes de que se olviden de mí. besos**

**Paint**

Hoy mamá iba a tener que hacer unas cuantas rondas más. Por eso le había pedido permiso para ir a casa de un amigo, ella se lo dio, pero le dijo que la llamara a las 9 pm.

Había salido muy rápido de la escuela, pasó por su casa buscando algunas cosas y anoto el número de mamá en su brazo para que no se le olvidara. Mamá había empezado a trabajar en una cafetería no hace más de un mes, ella misma decía que no le pagaban mucho pero no quería estar molestando a tío Byakuya pidiéndole dinero. Mamá era muy rara, el propio tío le había dicho que si necesitaba algo le avisara.

Río un poco… mamá había actuado muy extraña cuando compro su teléfono.

FB

― _¡Yuki… mira lo que compre, es un teléfono humano!_

_Rukia entro corriendo a la habitación, con un pequeño aparato en sus manos, a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos._

― _Genial, ¿me lo enseñas, mami?_

_Brincó a los brazos de su madre, a Rukia por poco se le cae el teléfono._

― _Claro, –Le mostró el aparato –. Vez, con esto vas a poder llamar a mami de donde sea, y te puedo tomar fotos._

_Un flash se disparo dejándolas un tanto consternadas, pero luego rieron._

― _¡Qué bien mamá!_

FFB

Desde ese día, ese era su hobbie, le tomaba fotos a mamá siempre y donde fuera: cocinado, bailado sola, pintando… en fin siendo la mejor mamá del mundo.

Respiro hondo, estaba frente a la casota del fresa… no sabía qué hacer si entrar corriendo y asustarlo o tocar como una niña "normal".

Pensándolo bien… ella no era del todo "normal".

― ¡Hola Fresa!

Grito, al momento que daba una patada a la puerta, forzándola a abrirse. Por suerte o desgracia Ichigo estaba acostad en el sofá intentando tomar una pequeña siesta con cierto gatito descansando en el pecho.

― ¡Kawaii!

Por si no fuera poco el susto que paso con la puerta, ese grito lo había dejado medio sordo.

― ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Yuki?_ –_ grito exasperado.

― ¡No me grites!, vine porque mamá no está en casa y no quiero estar aburrida. Además veo que te has encariñado mucho con Neko-chan.

Ichigo estaba parido, ¡¿llevarse bien con el jodido gato? ¿El puto gato que mastico su corbata favorita, orino en sus papeles de trabajo y se auto nombro dueño y señor de su cama?

Intento relajarse un poco…

― Vale, como sea. Sabes algún día me gustaría hablar con tu mamá, ¿Cómo es posible que te deje ir y venir a placer? es muy irresponsable de su parte. _–_ dijo con cierta sorna.

Yuki se sonrojo de ira pura y arrojándole su bolso con todo su contenido grito:

― ¡No hables así de mamá!

― Esta bien, pero no grites mas, aumentaras mi migraña.

La niña se dejo caer en la alfombra, que rodeaba el sillón donde se encontraba Ichigo. Saco un cuaderno del bolso que Ichigo le había devuelto y comenzó a dibujar.

Él no era chismoso, pero era humano y si los humanos compartían algo era la jodida curiosidad.

― ¿Qué dibujas Yuki?

La niña lo ignoro, y eso hizo que su vena de la sien empezara a palpitar, armándose de toda la paciencia que tenía en aquel momento _–_ que no era mucha_–_, con una voz con un ligero tono tenebroso volvió a preguntar.

― ¿Qué dibujas Yuki?

La muy hija de toda su chingada madre lo seguía ignorando, por lo que le arrebato la libreta de dibujos.

Ichigo bajo la mirada tratando de esconder sus ojos el escepticismo. No pensó que fuera posible –después de todo, Yuki y Rukia no están relacionadas realmente– pero al parecer sus similitudes eran más profundas que el pelo negro, las miradas a muerte, y la arrogancia.

― Es mamá – chilló, arrebatándole la libreta.

La verdad eso parecía todo menos un humano, Yuki se sentó a su lado, suspiro y le volvió a mostrar el dibujo.

― Te lo explicare, no se dibujar muy bien personas, así que lo hago con conejitos.

Era cierto. Ella no sabía dibujar personas, ni ningún otro ser viviente. Seguramente si le decía eso, ella estallaría le gritaría y lo golpearía hasta el cansancio. Así que prefirió callar.

― Mamá es bajita… –comenzó a explicar el porqué del tamaño de su dibujo, pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

― Y tiene orejas por lo que veo.

― ¡Déjame acabar! en fin, mamá es bajita y tiene el cabello mas debajo de los hombros, tiene la extraña manía de cortarse un flequillo en la frente, es delgada y muy linda.

― Entonces tu mamá es muy moe.

Ese dibujo parecía Rukia, solo que tenía el cabello más largo y sus ojos eran ¿blancos?

― ¿Por qué no coloreas los ojos de tu madre, Yuki?

Yuki suspiró, no sabía cómo contestar eso sin sonar como una demente.

― Los ojos de mamá son raros, –Ichigo la miro un tanto extrañado–. Veras cuando está enojada o asustada se aclaran… y da miedo, y cuando está feliz se ponen oscuros y brillan mucho. Por eso los dejo blancos es más fácil.

Se quedaron embobados observando el dibujo, hasta que la voz de Nanami los interrumpió diciendo que era un poco tarde.

― Diablos, tengo que llamar a mamá.

La niña corrió hacia el teléfono de Ichigo, mientras este gritaba algo sobre propiedad privada y cosas así. Por más que repicaba y repicaba, mamá no atendía, por fin se canso de llamar y fue a la cocina donde le esperaba una rica cena.

o0o

Estaba exhausta, esa noche había aparecido más Hollows de lo normal. Y el jodido fantasma preguntón con el que se había tropezado… pensar que esas "rondas largas" las tenía que hacer al menos una vez al mes.

Revisó su teléfono y vio varias llamadas perdidas. Llamo al mismo número.

o0o

Ichigo tenía rato escuchando el teléfono, y le estaba jodiendo la paciencia.

― Ya contesto yo–. dijo enojado.

Continuara…

**De verdad que amo mi trabajo, seguro están maldiciendo… XD.**

**Pero bueno, hagamos un trato… mientras más rápido lleguemos a los 200 reviews mas rápido llegara lo que tanto ansían… bwajajaja soy malvada, pero saben que los amo 0.0.**

**Para que no se vayan odiándome, les daré una pista… para que ocurra el primer roce faltan como 4 capítulos.**


	17. relleno XD

**¡La verdad es que estoy molesta con ustedes! u.ú Colgué un Fic nuevo y solo lleva 1 review… agradezco a la persona k lo dejo n.n**

**Pensaba tardar mucho mas en actualizar… pero por lo ocurrido en el manga, decidí adelantar ¡¿Vieron la cara de Aizen, cuando Ichi le dio aquel tortazo? OMG la tengo en mi teléfono… me río a muerte cada vez k la veo. Oe Ichigo ¡esta buenísimo! *.***

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, para que todos lo sepan lo colgare en face.**

**Cap. 14: ****Susurros** "Sasayaki" (鈴音 ササヤキ)

**Nota: Este capítulo está situado un año antes de la misión de Rukia, en pocas palabras Yuki tiene 4 años. Para ambientar la escena, en el Gotei 13 habrá más**** niños aparte de Yuki, quienes junto con ella estarán en una especie de Guardería.**

**o0o**

Con solo cuatro años podía razonar como una persona adulta, _y aun así…_

Era capaz de mantener una conversación extendida, _y aun así…_

Miembro de uno de los más poderosos clanes del Gotei 13, _y aun así…_

Todos los niños se burlaban de ella, ninguno se le acercaba, todos la odiaban. No entendía el porqué, estaba segura de no haberles hecho nada malo, y aun así…

― Yuki la tonta, Yuki la pija, Yuki la tonta, niña sombría. No tiene padre, no la quería. Yuki la tonta, la niña fría.

Aún así tenía que soportar esto todos los días, las burlas, canciones y demás cosas que hacían los niños para molestarla, como todos los días, fue a un rincón y allí se acurrucó, tapo sus oídos… No quería escuchar más.

― ¡Déjenme en paz! – grito frustrada y a punto de llorar.

Pero ellos seguían atormentándola… No quería un padre, no lo necesitaba. Tenía a mamá y con ella bastaba, pero ellos no entendían nada, la hacían sentir tan vulnerable y odiaba eso.

Sabía porque la molestaban, era "diferente", aparte de no tener padre tampoco poseía ningún tipo de poder, cosa que ellos si tenían, la gran mayoría seguramente dentro de algunos años irían a la academia de shinigamis, para poco después formar parte de algún escuadrón. Ella no podía hacer eso, tenia estrictamente prohibida su salida de la mansión, ya que por su falta de poderes era presa fácil para algún Hollow.

Suspiró aliviada cuando entro la maestra, aunque fuera por unas horas ellos se callarían.

o0o

― ¿Está segura, Unohana-taichio?

Vale, sabía que lo que Yuki más deseaba –aparte de un chappy gigante- era tener poderes, así que fue a visitar a la Capitana para ver que podían hacer… Pero al parecer no había muchas esperanzas.

― Creo que ya debes saberlo, Kuchiki-san, por el origen del padre de Yuki, a pesar de que este sea shinigami originalmente era un humano sin más… Por lo tanto Yuki heredo ese carácter de su padre, aunque sea capaz de soportar grandes cantidades de reiatsu no muestra ningún tipo de poder.

Rukia suspiró.

― En pocas palabras Kuchiki-san, tus genes son recesivos. – concluyó, con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

o0o

La maestra dijo que había una nueva compañera, la verdad poco le importaba, era solamente una más al club "molestemos a la pija Kuchiki"

Era un tanto bajita, cabello verde y ojos del mismo color… Realmente era toda un moe. Para sorpresa de todos los niños, ¡se sentó junto a Yuki!

― Hola, me llamo Konoe Fumina.

Yuki se exaltó… ¿le estaba hablando?

― Ah, eto… Yo soy Yuki Kuchiki.

― Un gusto conocerte, Kuchiki-san.

Estaba alucinada… ¿realmente quería ser su amiga?

― Ano, ¿gracias?

Fumina rió y eso basto para que Yuki se le uniera… Era verdad ahora tenía una amiga.

o0o

―… Resumiendo, Unohana-taichio dice que es poco probable que Yuki desarrolle poderes.

No es que fueran cotillas, pero la AMS tenía que estar enterada de todo, así que cuando Matsumoto vio que Rukia salía de los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón decidió hacer una reunión de emergencia.

― Ah… con lo mucho que Yuki-chan quiere entrar a un escuadrón cuando sea grande, ¡que lastima!

― Rangiku, no solo se necesitan guerreros en los escuadrones, también investigadores. – Le regañó Nanao.

― Pero, conociendo la madera de la que proviene Yuki-chan, – miró a Rukia, y se imaginó a Ichigo– no creo que le guste estarse todo el día metida en una biblioteca o en un laboratorio. ¿No crees Rukia-chan? – concluyó con una sonrisa la voluminosa teniente.

― ¿Eh?... Pues estas en lo cierto.

Nanao suspiró, vaya que Matsumoto podía tener muchísima influencia en las demás personas cuando se lo proponía.

― Así que, Rukia-chan… ¿Cuándo le buscamos el hermanito?

― (…)

Nanao escupió el té para gritar.

― ¡Matsumoto!

o0o

― ¿Hibrida?

Dos chicas estaban hablando con su nueva amiga, vale era mejor mantener distancia.

― Claro, ¿no lo sabías, Konoe-san?

― (…)

― Dicen que el papá de Kuchiki, no es shinigami, ni siquiera un alma del sereitei.

― (…)

― ¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Asuka! Konoe-san, lo que ocurre es que dicen que el papá de Kuchiki, es como una especie de Hollow o algo así.

A lo lejos pudo ver como Fumina puso una cara de terror extrema… Sonrió, esas chicas seguramente no sabían cómo hablar con alguien tan tímida como ella. Así que cuando ellas se fueron, se acerco para invitarla a dar un paseo antes de volver a casa.

― Fumina-san, quieres…

Apenas toco su hombro para hacerla reaccionar, pero la chica había retrocedido, como si su solo contacto le quemara por sobre la ropa.

― ¿Fumina-san?

― No te acerques…

― ¿…?

― ¡No me toques!

Corrió, Konoe corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de ella. Lo entendió, el porqué la cara de terror que ella había puesto… Una vez más sus ojos se apagaron, tomó su bolso y salió del pequeño salón.

― ¿Ah? –miró al cielo–. Está nevando.

Desvió la mirada y a lo lejos vio a su "nueva amiga" con los chicos que la molestan día tras día.

― La verdad, es que me gustaría tener un papá… Solo para saber que se siente.

Continuara…

**Saben cuál es el procedimiento ¿no?**

**Se los diré… Dejen reviews.**

**PD: y si pueden pasarse por "el show de Yachiru" les estaré eternamente agradecida n.n… Vale y me apresuraré a actualizar.**


	18. part 2

**Hola! sí lo sé soy una vaga desconsiderada… T.T**

**¿Me perdonan? **

**Les voy a decir algo… estoy terminando el capítulo de la llamada, últimamente he estado bloqueada x.x. Y este capi es necesario cpon todoas sus letras así que disfrútenlo. XP.**

Agradecimientos a: **Alekuchiki-zr, FerchaO, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, anika103, ****karekanoO18****, ****Ghost iv****, ****JayLopez****, ****Sakura-Jeka****, ****Sapphireliz****. A ustedes ya les respondí sus reviews x reply pero igual hay k nombrarlos… ¡Son la ley!**

**Ahora un review sin cuenta**: lizabeth: Ya la continue, no desesperes n.n No soy mala, solo los dejo a la expectativa… y el reencuentro, ya viene gente 13. Gracias x pasarte y comentar.

Ahora leamos…

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

Esa niñata estúpida la ponía de malas. Siempre hablando de sí misma y de lo "linda" que era. Comportándose como un ángel frente a todos los maestros, pero ella sabía lo que realmente era esa mini zorra. Y allí estaba otra vez hablando de lo que había hecho el fin de semana ¡¿A quién chingados le importaba? Desearía que tío Byakuya estuviera con ella, porque cada vez que algo la molestaba… Byakuya se desasía lenta y dolorosamente de esa cosa. Primero la torturaría y luego, de un tirón… a volar a hueco mundo.

3…2…1

Por fin, el final de las clases había llegado. Corrió como alma en pena todo el pasillo.

o0o

― Pero mamá.

Volvió a quejarse, no era justo, nunca le dejaban hacer lo que quería, Yuki no puedes jugar con fuego, no toques la katana de mamá, no arrojes agua a los transeúntes. ¡Es estresante!

― Nada, ¿Qué fue lo que dije sobre los secuestros?

― Que es feo… e ilegal – respondió con desgano. Mamá era muy mala, era solo por 24 horas ¡y no iba a pedir rescate! solo quería pegarle un buen susto a Kioko, pero como siempre mamá era aguafiestas.

― Porque no hablas con la niña, y así solucionas todo –. Realmente esa niña le preocupaba, y no era Yuki. Le preocupaba la otra niña, sí conocía a su hija tanto como pensaba, sabía que no tenia limites.

Yuki no respondió, se quedó mirando a la nada… como un maniático planeando venganza.

o0o

Un grito ensordecedor inundo el instituto, seguido de una risa macabra. Kioko paso corriendo por el pasillo bañada en alguna porquería verde, y justo detrás de ella iba Yuki orinándose de la risa.

― ¡Kuchiki, repórtese a dirección!

En el colegio castigada, y en su casa muerta… pero ver a la niñata cubierta de esa cosa, había valido la pena.

o0o

― Su hija baño a otra alumna en... –, El director frunció el ceño–. Alguna porquería verde.

Rukia estaba apenada, aunque era la primera vez que estaba en dirección, sabía que lo que Yuki había hecho era algo gordo.

― Así que para eso querías el balde–susurró molesta a la niña.

Yuki bajo la mirada, ni su madre ni el director la veían, y aunque estaba castigada… se sentía muy orgullosa de su arte, era una digna heredera Kuchiki.

― Tendrá que pedir disculpas a la niña– sentenció el anciano.

― ¡No!

Cinco minutos y un alón de oreja después…

― Lo siento–. Evitaba mirar la cara de Kioko, la muy zorra seguro se estaba riendo en sus narices.

― Una disculpa no arreglara mi cabello, _Baka_.

¡Quien se creía para llamarla de esa manera! No lo podía soportar más, se arrojó salvajemente sobre ella, y comenzó a tirar de su lindo y verdoso cabello.

― ¡Quita de encima salvaje!

― ¡Oblígame!

Por más que intentaran separarlas, Yuki estaba muy bien aferrada al cabello de Kioko.

― ¡Suéltame, maldita escandalosa!

― ¡No lo hare, maldita retrasada!

En un último rayo de esperanza, la maestra de las niñas tiró de Yuki con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándola del lado de Kioko… con alguno de sus cabellos.

― ¡Suélteme maestra–, De verdad Yuki estaba enojada– voy a matar a la gorda esa!

Kioko devolvió el insulto y siguieron así como 2 horas más. Hasta que todos se aburrieron y se pusieron serios, separándolas definitivamente.

o0o

Con todo ese escándalo, la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido de su salón. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que unas crías de primero iban a armar tanto escándalo?

Aún un tanto aturdida, una maestra guiaba a sus alumnos a su aula. Juraría que conocía a la madre de la niña escandalosa. Podía jurarlo por su almuerzo, y si alguien sabia cuanto amaba la comida –aún más si la preparaba ella–, sabría que estaba muy segura de lo que había visto.

― Inoue-sensei ¿comenzamos la clase?

― Claro, un minuto–. Hubiera jurado, que esa chica era Kuchiki-san.

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

**¿Inoue se lo dira a chigo? Los dejo con la duda! al próximo capi si continuamos donde quedamos hace tiempo! **

**No me odien! T.T**

**Oe, por cierto si quieren lemmon Ichiruki lean lo nuevo k subí. 13**

**pd: levante la mano, quien pensó k Ichigo era el hermano gemelo sexi de Kaien 13 13.**

**Para los que dicen no encontrarme conectada en msn (y lo admito soy vaga) agreguen este ****Adilay_10**** les puedo jurar k x allí siempre me van a encontrar n.n**

**Ahora si chau Besikos de me cuidan, dejen reviews tomen leche… y no incendien la casa de su vecino si este se niega a comprarles galletas de explorador… X3**


	19. las razones de cada quien

**Vaya, la verdad pensé que me habían olvidado n-n ¡Pero no lo han hecho, por eso los amo!**

**En fin, excusas para mi retraso hay muchas, estuve enferma. **_**Pero me prometí a mí misma no estirar la pata hasta que mis fics favoritos estuvieran acabados *mirada lúgubre*. **_**Ahh y me he estado viciando un anime… muy sangriento ¡Bwajajaja, cof cof! ahh bola de pelos X3.**

**¡Reviews!**

**Keisi-san: **Estem, pues Yuki no se deja por nadie n.n. Muy a lo Kuchiki. Gracias x tu comentario. **rukis hisana Kurosaki: **¿Nueve lectora? ¡Hola! ¿Familia feliz, esos tres? Tan fácil no lo veo X3. Gracias por pasarte y comentar. **my194: **Yo pienso que si la Hime abre la boca, varios se van a enojar conmigo *mirada de miedo* Pero ya veremos XD. ¿Gracias a mi? ¡Pues de nada! Gracias a ti, por comentar.** Goshy: **Sí, la escuela es una jodo ¡Como la odio! Weno, pero a mí solo me falta una año para la universidad… ¡Y esa es peor! ¿La reacción de Yuki? Algo digno de ver seguramente, gracias por comentar. **Pame-chan: **¡Pame, hola! Yuki tiene energía para dar y regalar. ¿Pelea RukixInoue? No le creo, más bien seria InouexYuki Esa sí estaría buena, aunque ya veremos.

Cap 19: **¡Sin interferencias! Las razones de cada quien.**

******ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

Antes de que siquiera llegara a tocar el teléfono, Nanami le informaba que Yuki ya había contestado ¡Menos mal que era su mamá! Ya que de lo contrario la reprendería muy fuerte por abusadora.

Por los momentos Yuki aún se encontraba hablando con su madre, la niña solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos como: "sí" y "bien", vaya vocabulario extenso que poseía pensó. Por fin colgó y se dirigió a donde él se encontraba.

― Ichi, tengo que irme– informó–. Mamá ya está en casa.

― Vale, te acompaño– dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Yuki corrió a la cocina a despedirse de Nanami, cogió su bolso y fue a la entrada. Allí estaba Ichigo esperándola… con un poco de vergüenza se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

― Vamos– dijo la pequeña, con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios.

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

Nanao no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¡¿Cómo pudieron pasar aquello por alto? Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si había alguien, arrugó el papel y lo escondió en una de las mangas de su hakama. Esto lo tenía que saber la AMS con urgencia.

Salió corriendo hacia los cuarteles de la decima división ¿Quién mejor para informar a todos que Matsumoto?

El capitán Hitsugaya se sorprendió al ver entrar a la teniente Ise a su oficina, más se sorprendió cuando sacó a Matsumoto fuera se está… claro que su teniente no puso ninguna resistencia.

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

El cielo estaba estrellado y la calle despejada. Miró una vez más por la ventana para ver si había rastro de Yuki, suspiró al notar que no había nadie con las características de su hija. Si no fuera porque Yuki le había dicho que alguien la iba a traer, hubiera salido a buscarla.

Bufó

― Yuki, apresúrate.

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

Matsumoto temblaba con aquel papel entre sus manos, detrás suyo Kyone hacía lo propio, Nemu tenía su cara de póker habitual, Soi fong susurraba cosas como: _"Ya era hora" _o _"Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder"_, y como no entendía una decima de lo que allí ocurría, Yachiru saltaba de un lugar a otro preguntando dónde estaban los dulces.

― Esto lo tiene que saber Rukia-chan– dictaminó Matsumoto, mientras le daba el papel a Yachiru para que se calmara–. ¡Está en peligro!

Todas a excepción de Soi fong y Yachiru asintieron, no es que la capitana de la segunda división no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, si no que para su persona aquello era "un mal necesario".

Una puerta se corrió, dejando entrar a Byakuya a su "pequeña" reunión. El capitán estaba fastidiado por el abuso de aquellas mujeres ¿Quién les daba permiso para entrar en su mansión? además no eran muy silenciosas que se diga.

Rangiku le quitó el papel a Yachiru y rápidamente se lo entregó al hombre. Byakuya frunció el ceño y dijo:

― No se interpongan– siseó–. Sea lo que sea que están planeando, no lo hagan– ordenó–. Rukia debe solucionar esto sola–. Arrojó el papel, dio media vuelta y dejo a las mujeres en la habitación. Soi fong asintió complacida.

Yachiru se guindó a la espalda de Matsumoto.

― Ne, Ran-chan ¿entonces no pediremos el traslado de Ruki-chan?– preguntó ingenuamente la pequeña teniente.

― No– respondió Matsumoto–. Ya escuchaste al capitán Kuchiki.

Nanao suspiró, de nada había servido que robara aquel documento de la biblioteca. El capitán Kuchiki acabó con todos sus planes en menos de un segundo, vaya futuro que le esperaba a la pequeña Kuchiki.

Yachiru bajó de un brinco de la espalda de Matsumoto, cogió el papel del suelo y lo convirtió en un lindo avión, lo arrojó para observarlo volar pero no duro mucho. La pequeña hizo un puchero.

Nemu lo recogió y sin mediar palabra lo leyó en voz alta.

― Mediante la presente– comenzó tranquila–. Se informa que el sustituto de shinigami: Kurosaki Ichigo. Ha sido asignado a la región de Kyoto. El presente documento cobra validez desde la fecha–, allí no se veían muy bien los números, pero obvió eso y siguió leyendo–. Atentamente: Jūshiro Ukitake, capitán de decimo tercer escuadrón.

Afonía por parte de todas, definitivamente Rukia se las vería negras.

**Continuara…**

**¡Ukitake lo sabía! Vaya, esto se puso confuso ¿cierto? XS**

**Je, es algo como un "plan" para unirlos. ¡Nii-sama seguro se enojó xq no sabía! Jo, pobre Ukitake XD.**

**En fin, denjen Reviews… ¡¿Sí? *Ojitos de Cachorro***

**Ahhh, ese manga nos tiene mal a todos ¿cierto? Joder con Tite que nos tiene en ascuas. DX**

**Pd: ¡Club Onee-chan's Abierto! ¿Quién se une?**


	20. Visiones de un futuro distante

**Hola, ¿queda alguien? *micrófono en mano* Lamento la… cantidad del capi, pero me estoy partiendo la masa gris en pensar algo para este fic, falta poco para el reencuentro gente ¡Lo juro! *mirada hacia el horizonte* Así que compréndanme un poquito y no me regañen mucho ¿Si? *.*!**

**Reviews:**

**Rukia Nair: **Hola, nueva lectora y ultimo review, gracias x comentar besikos y… psss continua leyendo **Keisi-san:** Si te lees otra vez esto, te fijas que Rukia también está en Kyoto… estoy segura de que lo puse n-n Así que como están cerca… puuuuumm ¡arde Troya! Gracias x comentar besooooos. **Kia:** Lo bueno viene en envase pequeño (?) XD siento el tamaño, pero es para dejar mas intriga =D Espero te guste este capi, Besikos. **Ruki-hollow:** ¡Hola! no puedo decirte que va a pasar, seria trampa n-n. ¡Claro que somos amigas! gracias por eso n-n, y por supuesto que puedes llamarme Nee-san sería muy lindo de tu parte, gracias por comentar.

**¡Este también el corto, pero les prometo que los recompensaré!**

**Sin más… a leer.**

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

De seguro estaban a menos de 10 grados, ¡Joder que hacía frío! Él hubiera podido estar en ese preciso instante acurrucado en **su **cama, pero **no, **tenía que llevar a la mocosa a su casa. Yuki era una niña hiperactiva, saltaba de un lado a otro, mientras tarareaba una odiosa canción que le carcomía el cerebro.

― ¿Quieres parar?– preguntó molesto.

Yuki paso de él, y siguió tarareando la _linda_ canción que mamá le enseñó. Ichigo frunció el ceño, conocía muy bien la jodida canción por eso le pidió que parara. Era la estúpida, infantil y fastidiosa canción del "Show de chappy", esa que Rukia se esforzó tanto en recordarle todos los días, y que hacía más miserable su existencia.

― Para– ordenó esta vez.

La niña _volvió _a pasar de su presencia y caminó más rápido alejándose de él. No planeaba hacer el ridículo persiguiendo a una niña… mientras ella estuviera dentro de su campo visual todo estaba bien. Pero como Yuki era una mocosa impertinente e hiperactiva, aceleró aún más el paso y salió de su campo visual. Por más alto que él fuera ¡no la veía! Claro, ¿quién va a ver a una enana, que de seguro no llega al metro de altura?

― ¡Joder Yuki!– Esta vez sí lo hizo, corrió como un loco desaforado por todo el parque, buscando y preguntado por Yuki.

o0o

Se había perdido, ella simplemente corrió porque pensó que Ichigo la seguiría, vaya _estupidez_. Ahora estaba perdida, sola y con frío. Lanzó un bufido al aire mientras observaba los alrededores, ahora que lo pensaba –y observaba- bien, no estaba tan perdida ¡ella conocía el sitio! Mamá vivía solo al doblar la esquina de donde se encontraba.

― Ichigo…

Quizá debería esperarlo, pero tal vez él muy idiota se había cansado y ya se había ido a su casa.

― No, mejor le llamo luego– susurró para sí misma.

o0o

Cuando encontró a Yuki, estaba siendo reprendida por la que creía seria su madre. No quiso meterse, la muy niñata se lo tenía merecido. Más bien, observó a lo lejos, apoyando su espalda en un árbol, Yuki no sabía que él estaba allí. Rió al ver como su madre la tomaba por las orejas, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Yuki no se alejó, o le respondió a su mamá, la niña solo se aferró a ella riéndose. Ella de verdad adoraba a su madre, y eso le recordaba a él mismo. Esa dependencia casi _enfermiza_ que en algún momento sintió por su madre, era la misma que demostraba Yuki por la suya.

― Sera mejor que me vaya– murmuró. En ese instante la mamá de Yuki alzó la vista… y si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche, hubiera jurado que había visto unos hermosos ojos _violetas_–. ¿Ru…Rukia?

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos

― Debo dejar de decir estupideces– Se reprendió a sí mismo, tal vez la copa de sake que tomó antes de salir comenzaba a hacer efecto–. Sí, probablemente estoy borracho– intentó auto convencerse.

o0o

― ¿Dónde está Nanami-san?– preguntó –ya más calmada- Rukia mirando hacia los lados, Yuki le había pegado un sus de muerte al saltar sobre su espalda. Mocosa impertinente, le regaño sonriendo.

― ¿Nanami? no mamá, Nanami no me ha acompañado.

Rukia sudo frío ¡Yuki había regresado sola a casa! Al parecer su expresión de angustia fue tal, que la niña se apresuró a calmarla.

― ¡No he venido sola!– aclaró–. Me ha acompañado mi amigo… Ichigo.

La mujer dio un respingo involuntario, todos sus músculos se tensaron al solo escuchar ese nombre. Pero esta vez no fue tan obvia, lo que hace segundos paso por su cabeza no podía ser cierto después de todo, los amigos de Yuki eran unos niños. Se reprendió mentalmente… vaya _**estupidez **_había pensado.

― Yuki… tu amigo tiene un nombre muy gracioso– dijo sonriente.

Ya que, en todo Japón era imposible que Ichigo Kurosaki fuera el único con el martirio de llamarse "fresa".

_Continuara… (?)_

**Si ustedes no me matan antes **

**Jo, ¿Qué esperaban? un interrogatorio… pues nop XP**

**Ne, creo k Rukia kedo tan alucinada con lo de Ichigo… que en su cabecita permitió que Yuki fuera acompañada por un "crio" XD**


	21. recorriendo el arcoiris

**Realmente… realmente llegué a pensar que me lincharían. Pero no, por eso los amo! X3**

**Mmmm, gente, realmente esto se nos está acabando… T.T y no quiero que se acabe… noooooo! pero weeee todo lo que empieza tiene un final… como el sarcasmo incontinuo de mi adorado Jace (Rikku-chan… lo admito… me enamore =3)**

**Reviews y agradecimientos a las personitas que más amo: Rukia-san (**gracias por tu opinión n.n, Rukia solo estaba shokeada… de lo contrario RIP Yuki K. XD) **Pame-chan (** Sobre el de Face, es parte de un shot que colgaré x aki… en "Mantenga fuera del alcance de los niños" _publicidad barata XD._) **My194 (**Japón es pequeño, pero creo que hay mas de un Isshin suelto por sus calles… lógico que haya mas de un Ichigo n.n Ya se viene el reencuentro… lo juro) **Keisi-san (** Esa canción de seguro que si mola XD ¿Muerte a manos de un fan? mmm no sabn donde vivo XD… aunque… dejame y reviso XXDD) **Además a: FerchaO, Karekano018, Lovetamaki1, Jay-Lopez, Anika103 y a mi querida Mai-chan a quien le plagiaron y por eso esta tristonga ¡Animo, todo estará bien!**

**oOo**

Yuki corrió fuera del colegio, solo un día más y las clases terminarían. ¡Genial! Aceleró el paso al comprobar que Ichigo estaba cerca de su actual posición.

― Hola, Fresa– saludó enérgicamente.

Ichigo se sorprendió, la verdad, no espera verla ese día. Pero no quería decir que no quisiera verla, porque –muy a su pesar- se había encariñado con esa mocosa sonriente.

― Hola– saludó también–. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Yuki se llevó la mano a la barbilla, poniendo la típica mueca sarcástica de pensamiento.

― Voy a mi casa– respondió luego de pensar un rato. Esta vez no le apetecía pasear un rato.

Ichigo meditó un poco, ya había terminado todas sus diligencias. Así que nada le impedía acompañar a la niña a su hogar.

― Te acompaño– Él no le había preguntado, es más, ni le estaba pidiendo permiso. Él solo le estaba informando lo que planeaba hacer.

Yuki asintió gustosa, sabía que mamá estaba de buen humor, así que podía llevar a Ichigo y presentarlos por fin. Pero antes de siquiera pudieran dar un paso, a lo lejos se oyó un '_Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun'. _Aquella voz era tan conocida para Ichigo, como para Yuki.

Ambos voltearon –sorprendentemente-, con la misma mueca de desagrado grabada en el rostro.

― Inoue–saludó Ichigo secamente.

La aludida hizo una reverencia y, miró a Yuki con cierta extrañeza. ¿Qué hacia Kurosaki-kun con esa niña?, se preguntó. Ya era bastante extraño que su madre se pareciera a Kuchiki-san, ahora estaba con Kurosaki-kun… sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos.

― Kurosaki-kun, ¿Cómo has estado? –meditó un poco y miró a la niña, quien se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Ichigo, como para impedir que este se fuera y la dejara sola–. ¿Yuki-chan, cierto?

Yuki asintió, por alguna razón –llámese manía o simple capricho-, aquella mujer no le agradaba. No la odiaba ¡Por Dios que no!, simplemente le parecía demasiado simplona. Para comenzar, ese carácter de "niña buena" no le parecía adecuado para una mujer de su edad. Repasando también que había escuchado decir a varios alumnos, que no era muy buena impartiendo "economía familiar".

Ignorando los rumores y apariencias, esa mujer le había desagradado desde la primera vez que le había hablado, para informarle que su lápiz se encontraba en el piso. Tenía un carácter tan… complaciente que emanaba esa pegajosa esencia en cantidades sobrehumanas, y envolvía a todos a su alrededor con ella. Sí, Inoue era dulce, demasiado para su gusto.

― Hola, Inoue-sensei.

Ichigo prefirió ignorar la extraña mirada que Yuki le dedicaba a Inoue, y viceversa. No quería verse implicado en un "tema de mujeres".

― ¿Querías algo, Inoue? –preguntó.

La mujer alejó sus ojos de Yuki por un momento, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

― No–contestó–. Solo te vi a lo lejos y pensé en saludar. Pero…–meditó un poco lo que iba a decir a continuación–. No sabía que estabas acompañado.

Podían decir que su comportamiento era infantil, porque sentir celos de una niña de seis años era bastante anormal. Pensó en decirle a Kurosaki que la madre de su pequeña acompañante, guardaba ciertas similitudes con Kuchiki Rukia, su eterna rival. Pero, pensando un poco la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿para qué darle falsas esperanzas a Ichigo?, más aún cuando este comenzaba a perdonarla.

― Si que lo estoy– dijo mirando a Yuki–. Y estamos un poco ocupados.

― Ow– Se lamentó–. ¿Necesitan compañía? – interrogó entusiasmada, nada mejor para pasar la tarde que estar con su amor imposible.

― ¡No! –gritó Yuki al instante, como si de un reflejo natural se tratara. Inoue la miró con el rostro comprimido en una mueca de incertidumbre.

― ¿Por qué? – preguntó con la misma rapidez que había tomado la niña, en rechazar su ofrecimiento.

― Etto, es que… Ichigo me iba a acompañar a casa– Le tomó unos pocos minutos escoger minuciosamente las palabras que diría-. A mamá no le gusta que lleve mucha gente– No mintió, nunca había llevado personas a casa, así que no conocía muy bien la reacción de mamá. Era una verdad a medias.

Orihime retrocedió varios pasos, como empujada por una fuerza invisible. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y en un momento pensó que se desmayaría allí. ¡¿Kurosaki-kun ya conocía a la madre de Yuki? ¿Estarían saliendo? ¿Kurosaki-kun estaba enamorado? ¿El clon de Kuchiki-san le correspondería? Ella todavía quería a Kurosaki-kun, pero ¿Qué hacer en una situación así? Si no es por el constante llamar del hombre, ella seguiría imaginándose la novela de sus pesadillas, ya hasta había pensado el nombre que Kurosaki-kun y el clon de Kuchiki-san le pondrían a sus futuros hijos.

― Ya veo… Entonces creo que debo irme– Decir que se fue corriendo es poco, Inoue en ese momento seguramente ganaría un maratón.

― Esa mujer es muy extraña–opinó Yuki.

― Lo sé–admitió Ichigo.

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

La AMS se encontraba en una reunión especial, citada personalmente por Matsumoto. Todas se extrañaron al recibir el comunicado ¿Desde cuándo Matsumoto Rangiku se preocupaba por organizar una reunión?

― ¿Y si le mandamos una carta anónima a Rukia-chan? –Propuso Momo para acabar con el incomodo silencio que se había formado, desde que Matsumoto expuso su idea.

― Claro– dijo Soi Fong–. Y cuando el capitán de la sexta escuadra se entere, las mandará a sacrificar a todas juntas y las arrojará en una fosa común– concluyó tranquila, como si acabara de decir el informe del tiempo.

Todas se llevaron la mano al cuello, apreciaban mucho sus vidas para arriesgarla de una manera tan tonta. Pero, ya llevaban media hora allí y no habían planeado nada útil para ayudar a su amiga.

― ¡Una paloma mensajera! –gritó Matsumoto, orgullosa de lo que acababa de pensar, la mirada de Soi Fong y Nanao la hicieron callar al instante.

― Deja de decir sandeces– La reprendió Nanao–. Queremos ayudar, no empeorar las cosas. Además ¿Cómo planeas enviar una paloma mensajera al mundo humano? De ser así, sería mucho más efectiva una mariposa infernal.

― ¡Eso! – La apoyó Matsumoto–. ¡Enviemos una mariposa!

Nanao dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio; cuando se lo proponía Matsumoto podía ser la persona más estúpida e infantil de todo el Sereitei. Y últimamente se lo estaba proponiendo muy a menudo.

― Si una mariposa traspasa el portal y llega al mundo humano, ¡¿Quién crees que será el primero en enterarse? –gritó perdiendo los estribos.

Matsumoto pensó seriamente su respuesta, ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Quién estaba al pendiente de todo lo que entraba y salía últimamente? ¡¿Quién?

― ¡Kuchiki-taichio, estúpida! –Nanao le arrojó una pesada enciclopedia a la cabeza, definitivamente Matsumoto Rangiku la sacaba de sus cabales.

**ȣ ʚїɞ ȣ**

― Que mal que mamá no está– lamentó –. Te habría agradado mucho, es una persona muy simpática.

― Ajam– Se limitó a responder Ichigo. Pero, ¿Cómo prestar atención a alguien, cuando sientes miles de ojos clavarse en tu nuca? –. Puto conejo– siseó.

Ya que, al parecer Yuki y su madre compartían cierta extraña manía… ambas estaban completa y rotundamente obsesionadas con Chappy.

La niña giró la cara de una manera tan lenta y aterradora, que por un momento pensó que en vez de estar con Yuki, su acompañante era alguna de esas niñitas escalofriantes que salen en las películas de terror. La mirada de Yuki denotaba enfado e indignación, era como si en vez de insultar al conejo, hubiera insultado a su madre.

― No insultes a Chappy– susurró. En su rostro había una expresión de furia. Yuki se aseguró de separar las palabras una de otra mientras las decía, para darle un aire de terror sofisticado a lo que hacía.

Él miró largo rato, tratando de recordar a quien había visto hacer pucheros tan parecidos. A su memoria llegó la imagen de Yachiru, Yuzu y hasta de la propia Karin. Todas eran niñas escalofriantes cuando se lo proponían, en especial Yuzu si se trataba de algo importante para ella. Alzó los hombros dando a entender que pararía con el asunto por el momento, y desvió la mirada hacía el resto de la casa. No era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña, deba una agradable sensación de calidez, no había fotos ni pequeños recuerdos, solo unos cuantos muebles. Era como si acabaran de mudarse.

Observó su reloj.

― Creo que es hora de irme–informó.

Yuki le miró entristecida, de verdad quería que conociera a mamá.

― Esta bien– susurró–. Hey, mañana es sábado, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

Ichigo volteó confundido.

― No, es mi día libre ¿Por qué?

― Vamos al parque– propuso entusiasmada con la idea–. Mamá trabaja mañana, no quiero estar aburrida todo el día.

― Vale, en el parque a las tres, ¿Está bien?

Yuki asintió emocionada, sería un sábado divertido.

― A las tres está bien– dijo mientras le despedía en la puerta, por alguna razón pensaba que mañana sería un día muy especial.

**Esa Inoue… tiene una vena de cineasta latente XD, me gustaría saber cómo imaginó a esos niños… XD**

**Realmente y digo 'realmente'… tal vez tarde, ando de exámenes y últimamente estoy en una de 'lectora compulsiva' ¿Alguien ha leído 'Flores en el ático' de V.C Andrews? ¿Cazadores de Sombres de Cassandra Clare? ¿La hija del crepúsculo de V.C Andrews? Si no lo han hecho ¡Háganlo no se arrpentiran! Yo la lo hice… en menos de un mes.**

**La frase favorita de mi prima el mes en que los leí: 'Genial, aparte de Rara (**_**Friki en nuestro idioma XD) **_**empollona)**

**Pero saben que casi nunca cumplo esas cosas de 'tardaré' Así que no me crean mucho n.n**

**Nos leemos… chauuu.**


	22. Dudas y comienzos

**Estuve en hibernación por ¿un año? ¿Mas? La verdad me gusta pensar que cambie un poco, me volví más inmadura y pervertida (1313) me aficioné a los foros de rol, y tomé un gusto insano por Naruto, el SasuNaru y el yaoi en general. También me gusta pensar que cambié mi manera de escribir, mi beta me botó del nido y no termino de sentirme lista para hacerlo sola, así que busque una nueva (3) Al final re-leí esto y terminó por no gustarme. Pero ustedes lo hicieron (llegamos a los 300!) so… continuo **

**Mil besos**

**Estándar de discleimer aplicado. Bleach no me pertenece. Es más, ya ni lo quiero o.ó**

Desde esa mañana tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, un mal presentimiento mezclado con otra cosa, y esa estúpida sensación no la dejaba hacer su trabaja tranquila. Las manos le sudaban y comenzaba a estresarse. No había visto nada anormal, dentro de lo que cabe, Kyoto no era una ciudad muy dentro del promedio pero no se pondría a comparar cosas en este momento.

Suspiró, algo cansada y muy estresada. Estaba siendo uno de los peores días.

Yuki había dicho que iba a estar en el parque, tal vez dentro de un rato iría allí. Y así esa rara sensación desaparecería. Porque su pequeña tenia la habilidad de calmar esa marea incontrolable que ella tenía dentro con una sola mirada.

Iba tarde, ¡Por Dios que lo sabía! Pero al idiota de su superior se le ocurrió hacer una reunión "extraordinaria" con todo el personal. Claro, él hombre disfrutaba tocándole las pelotas a todos sus empleados y como él simplemente no podía salir temprano pretendía hacer, bajo excusas baratas, que nadie lo hiciera.

Yuki debía estar furiosa, y no era para menos, él también lo estaría. Así que le compró dulces, después de todo a ella cualquier cosa se le pasaba con azúcar. Jadeó, prácticamente estaba corriendo. Corriendo con un traje de oficinista, porque para las reuniones había que ir _bien vestido_.

― Joder.

Yuki estaba molesta, no, furiosa. Sí, eso era, estaba furiosa. Tenía más de quince minutos esperando a la estúpida Fresa, y esta no aparecía. Pero que fuera ella quien le dejaba plantado, y seguro la reñiría. Así que no se iba a ir, no le daría el gusto al estúpido de Kurosaki, no dejaría que la regañara. Esperaría cuanto tiempo fuera suficiente, y daría un poco de esa vena _Kuchiki_ de la que tanto le hablaba Rangiku-san, aunque ella usaba la palabra "cabezonería". Su tío no se rendía, ella tampoco lo haría, sin importar nada.

De repente sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, y podía jurar que conocía muy bien esa horrible sensación de ahogo y debilidad. Era lo mismo que había sentido cuando observó a mamá pelear por primera vez, a sus cortos dos años.

_Ambas estaban de paseo, y esa cosa apareció a sus espaldas. Ella estaba muy asustada, así que se aferró a la pierna de su madre, intentando no verlo, refiriéndose en un lugar que podía considerar seguro._

― _¿Qué haces?_ ― _le preguntó Rukia nerviosa, debía sacar a Yuki de allí. Era un simple hueco, pero era mucha energía espiritual para que una pequeña niña lo soportara_–. _¡Corre!_

_Pero la niña no obedeció, solo se agarró más fuerte al kimono de Rukia. No quería dejarla sola, ¿Y si esa cosa se comía a su mamá? Comenzó a sollozar de solo pensarlo._

― _No llores―__ le reprendió Rukia, tomándola____por la parte de atrás de su pequeño kimono_―_. Debemos correr Yuki, ¿entiendes lo que digo? Debes correr._

_Con la niña a cuestas, a duras penas y podía esquivar los ataques del hueco. Arrojó a Yuki hacía unos matorrales. Justo a tiempo, el hueco la había golpeado mandándola varios metros hacia adelante._

_Yuki veía todo escondida entre las hierbas. ¡Mamá estaba en peligro! Debía hacer algo, tomó una rama y fue hacía el monstruo que amenazaba con quitarle lo más importante de su vida. Lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que una pequeña de dos años puede tener, por el impulso que había tomado, luego del golpe cayó sentada en la tierra._

_Alzó la vista aterrorizada, ya no sabía qué hacer, ¡Y esa cosa iba a pisarla!_

― _¡Yuki!_―_ escuchó gritar a su madre. Cerró sus pequeños ojos esperando sentir algún tipo de dolor, pero nada de eso ocurrió, solo sentía frío._

_Abrió muy despacio los ojos. Observó que el monstruo que quería matar a mamá, y quería pisarla, estaba congelado. Aplaudió eufórica con sus pequeñas mano, ellas habían ganado._

― _¡Anamos, Anamos!_―_Decía alegre._

_Rukia se acercó a su hija con su zampakutou en una mano, menos mal ____que____reaccionó rápido. No quería ni pensar lo que habría ocurrido de no hacerlo. Ayudó a la pequeña a pararse, y le sacudió el kimono._

― _¡Anamos mamá, Anamos!_―_repetía sin cesar._

― _Eres una niña muy cabezota_― _l__e reprendió suavemente mientras acomodaba su vestimenta_―_. Peleas sin saber a qué te enfrentas, haces solo lo que te dice tu corazón_―_ Entristeció la mirada y revolvió los cabellos de su hija_―_. Eres… eres idéntica a él._

Pero ahora mamá no estaba, y ella ya era más grande. Se suponía que había cambiado, no debía temblar ella podía con eso. No había tenido un entrenamiento, pero sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar. Lo sabía todo. Su tío le había enseñado a no temblar, pero en ese momento sus piernas parecían no recordarlo.

― _Vaya, tienes un alma sumamente apetitosa. _

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no **debía **verle. Si lo hacía se congelaría allí, y la matarían. Así que sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr. Lo más rápido que podía, ignorando los gritos de la gente que dejaba atrás, no prestando atención a las cosas que sus pies derrumbaban.

― _Comida con espectáculo, qué divertido. ¡Juguemos pequeña! ¡Corre hasta que ya no puedas más!_

Sabía que esa cosa iba tras ella, sentía su espeluznante presencia. Inconscientemente comenzó a llorar. Como en antaño, más por recuerdo que por otra cosa. No quería morir, y no podía hacer nada para evitar sufrir algún daño.

― Alguien ayúdeme― rogó.

El celular no dejaba de pitar, y no estuviera tambaleándose entre sus manos, si la dirección que le indicaba no fuera esa. Leyó una vez más:

_Parque Central, Kyoto._

La mala sensación de antes se extendió por todo su cuerpo y terminó pensando lo peor sin poder evitarlo. Ella no era alguien pesimista, solo veía las cosas con una realidad cruda y sin censura. Y ahora podía darse el lujo de pensar lo peor, porque era su hija.

― Yuki―susurró instintivamente. Completamente alarmada, corrió hacía el parque.

Ichigo sintió la presencia de un Hollow, un poco más delante de donde se encontraba. Apresuró más el paso, esa era la dirección donde debía estar Yuki y eso le producía un amargo sabor de boca. Sacó su insignia de Shinigami.

Las piernas le dolían, el aire le faltaba y la vista comenzaba a nublársele.

― ¿Ya no puedes correr más? ¡Qué aburrido!

Los berridos del hueco sonaban decepcionados, como si ella fuera parte de su asqueroso plan para divertirse, un simple juguete más. Yuki cayó de rodillas en la acera, de verdad no podía más, sus pequeños pulmones luchaban para llenarse de aire, y su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

― ¡Vaya debilucha! ―gritó iracundo el monstruo. Parándose frente a ella y cruzando sus escamosas extremidades. Esperando a que la pequeña frente a él hiciera algo más para divertirle.

― ¡Dé-déjame… en paz! ―chilló con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedaban. No iba a permitirse que un ser tan asqueroso la usara para su satisfacción personal.

Aquella insignificante acción molestó al hueco, quien tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Yuki y lo arrojó contra un árbol cercano.

― ¡Defiéndete! ― ordenó.

Ahora estaba más adolorida que antes, ¿Así moriría? Esa cosa se estaba acercando a ella con la más clara intensión de devorarla. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver eso. Unos, dos y tres minutos pasaron. No dolor, no lágrimas. No sentía nada, ¿La muerte era tan pacífica?, Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con quien menos pensaba.

― _¡Ichigo!_ ― jadeó.

― ¡Yuki, corre! ― su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía hacer nada ¡¿Qué ese idiota no veía su estado? Observó mejor a Ichigo y notó que tenía un kimono negro, ¿era Ichigo un Shinigami?

― ¡Corre! ― ordenó.

_Deja vú._

Ichigo arrojó al Hollow unos metros atrás, alejándolo de Yuki, pero seguía con vida. Ella por su parte no podía moverse. Él la dejó allí sola, para ir a derrotar a la bestia, pero ella estaba segura de que él volvería por ella.

― ¡Yuki! ― La niña intentó observar de donde provenía esta nueva voz. Era su madre. Ahora podía respirar tranquila.

Rukia la observó preocupada, Yuki se veía fatal, tenía un poco de sangre en una de las rodillas y en la boca. Además temblaba como una hoja expuesta al viento.

― ¡Yuki! ―Se acercó a su pequeña corriendo. Las manos le temblaban y aún así la acomodo en su regazo, su hija estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Rukia tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, se aseguraría de desmembrar lentamente al monstruo que le había hecho eso a su bebé.

Ese hueci no era muy fuerte, tal vez se excedió al matarlo de la forma en que lo hizo. Pero el solo recordar la imagen de Yuki sufriendo y sangrando, Lo ponía furioso.

Corrió, debía ayudarla.

_Comenzó a llover._

Cuando llegó a donde estaba la niña, esta no se encontraba sola, estaba en brazos de una Shinigami. Su cuerpo le gritaba que conocía esa energía espiritual, pero su cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo, ¿podría ser _ella _esa chica que sostenía a Yuki entre sus brazos?

Decidió averiguarlo. Avanzó un par de pasos, sus piernas se negaban a hacer más. Sentía las manos mojadas por algo más que lluvia y el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones.

― ¿Ru-kia?

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, conocía esa voz. Estaba tan concentrada en su pequeña hija, que no se percató de la energía que se acercaba a sus espaldas. No quería verle, no _debía_verle. No quería voltear y encontrarse con esos ojos llenos de preguntas y quejas.

Ichigo se acercó más, y se tomó el atrevimiento de tocar el hombro de la chica. Necesitaba confirmar lo que su corazón le decía.

― ¿Rukia? ― reiteró.

Tal vez fue por reflejo, o su cuerpo en un intento de verle una vez más le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero volteó al sentir que la tocaba, y lo vio. Sí, era él, esos ojos castaños no habían cambiado mucho, en ellos aún se podía leer todo lo que él pensaba, resultaba sumamente fácil verse reflejada en ellos.

Era ella, reconocería esos ojos en cualquier sitio. Se había cortado el cabello, y también parecía haber crecido más, y no solo hablaba de estatura. De verdad era ella quien sostenía a Yuki como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― I-chigo.

_Seguía lloviendo._

**Continuará (?)**

**Sigue sin gustarme del todo ( xS) Gracias a: **Kurosaki Anne, karekanoO18, JayLopez, Ghost iv, FerchaO, Pame-chan, Mayy Kia-chan, keisi-san, Caroone, gibyborri, Yalis, park-bom, Lapislazuli Stern, More-chan, MiuZr, elenita-chan, Ritsuka-chan, go mi nyu, maaR-418, stefi y rukiahisana

**Ahora, bienvenidas sean las quejas. Sé que las hay, no lo nieguen. Por otro lado, los extrañe.**

_**¿Les gustan los foros de rol?**_


	23. Dudas y engaños

**Creo que he llegado a ese punto donde se supone que debo empezar a 'madurar' o algo asíme han dicho. Pienso que seguiré siendo una fresa algo verde (¿) Sin embargo borre varias historias que tenia planeadas, la mayoría de humor ¿Por qué? creo que era muy infantiles y ya no les encontraba sentido… ¿Por qué me desahogo con ustedes? Me gusta pensar que leen estas cosas…**

**Estándar de Disclaimer aplicado.**

**Advertencia OoC**

**Capitulo XXIII : Dudas, mentiras e infelicidad.**

Rukia desvió la mirada al instante y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yuki con nerviosismo, un mar de emociones la carcomía por dentro y sabía que si miraba directamente a Ichigo, toda ella se derrumbaría. Quería evitar eso, _debía _evitar eso a toda costa. Por más estúpido que sonara a estas alturas y después de todas las situaciones que le había tocado vivir ella seguía teniendo ese orgullo Kuchiki muy metido en las venas. Y por sobre todas las cosas un Kuchiki nunca se derrumba.

― Rukia― repitió como si de un mantra se tratase, no quería despertar una vez más en la soledad de su habitación para darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, como siempre. Esta vez no podía ser un sueño, el rápido latir de su corazón era real, el frio de la lluvia también lo era.

Se estaba inquietando más, pegó más su cuerpo al de Yuki tratando me mantenerla junto a ella y que Ichigo no la viera. Como si _él _se la fuera a arrebatar de un momento a otro, como si ella fuera a permitírselo.

Ichigo se agachó para quedar a su altura, dio una mirada furtiva a Yuki quien de debatía entre dormir o permanecer despierta. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pequeña.

― Mamá― pronunció apenas en un susurro muy leve―. Él es mi… amigo―tomó aire―, Ichigo.

Tras decir esa pequeña oración, que a ella le había costado un mundo, Yuki se desmayó en los brazos de su madre.

Rukia ahogó un chillido de preocupación, ¿Ese era el Ichigo del que tanto hablaba su hija? Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de romper sus costillas y escapar lejos de allí. Y ella no dudaría en seguirlo junto a Yuki, en esos momento lo que más deseaba era escapar de esa cruda realidad.

Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Yuki había dicho: Mamá. Él lo había oído perfectamente, ella había llamado mamá a Rukia. Quería alejar a Yuki, tomar a Rukia por los hombros, sacudirla hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas y preguntarle hasta el cansancio que significaba todo eso. Pero conocía muy bien a la chica, y sabía que aquello solo empeoraría su situación. Luego se fijó bien en Yuki, tenía un raspón en la rodilla, y por el golpe que debió llevarse contra el árbol, seguramente también tenía una pequeña contusión. Intentó tomarla de brazos de Rukia para revisarla mejor, pero la mujer se aferró más a la niña.

― No seas cabezota― la reprendió suavemente, como en antaño, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y un leve comentario bastara para que ella le devolviera el insulto con fuerza―. Ahora soy médico, se de estas cosas. No le haré nada malo― Rukia lo miró preocupada―. Lo prometo.

Le dolió muchísimo ver a su niña en ese estado, quería correr y dejar a Ichigo tirado allí, pero cargando a Yuki a él se le haría fácil alcanzarles. Además Yuki no estaba en condiciones de soportar una carrera, aunque fuera en su espalda. Una parte de ella, ese gen _Kuchiki_ que tanto se habían esforzado por inculcarle le gritaba desde un rincón de su cabeza que correr era de cobardes, y ella no era una cobarde.

― Esta bien― murmuró bajito.

Solo basto una pequeña revisión para saber, que lo que Yuki tenía era producto de la conmoción del momento, su pequeño cuerpo no pudo soportar su energía espiritual, además debió estar cansada por huir del hueco.

― Vamos a casa, la revisaré mejor allí― dijo―. Le curaré la rodilla.

Rukia asintió y se levanto lánguidamente, pensó en indicarle la dirección de su casa a Ichigo, pero se sorprendió al ver como el hombre frente a ella, se dirigía a sucasa con total normalidad, ¿había estado espiándolas? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que estaba en la cuidad? Las preguntas no paraban de aparecer frente a sus ojos, pero ahora lo importante era Yuki. Dejó pasar ese hecho y lo siguió en silencio.

_.-._

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera peleado contra algo muchísimo más grande que ella. Pero a la vez tenía una sensación de calor increíble, se aferró a lo que fuera que la rodeaba en ese momento. Lentamente los recuerdos fueron llegando a su cansada mente, recordaba estar esperando en el parque, luego correr escapando de un monstruo, luego llegó Ichigo y mamá.

A partir de allí no recordaba nada más. Paulatinamente abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto, no sabía bien como había llegado hasta allí. A su lado estaba mamá, y frente a ella curando su rodilla estaba Ichigo. Vaya forma de conocerse.

― Mamá ¿Estás bien? ― vio a Rukia estremecerse nerviosa, estaba hecha un ovillo en la silla. Al verle sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa normal en ella, era prácticamente forzada―. ¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó, ella negó. No le creía nada, algo ocurría.

― Esta listo, mueve la rodilla Yuki― dijo Ichigo. Asintió e intentó hacerlo, le costaba un poco, pero podía asegurar que lograría caminar en ese instante si se proponía hacerlo. Ichigo también parecía tenso, no tanto como su madre pero también lo estaba, ¿Qué ocurría allí?

― Gracias― Le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa que él correspondió, pero tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos. Le vio mirar a su madre, pero ella evitó el contacto visual. ¿Estarían incómodos con su presencia en la habitación? Tal vez tenían cosas que hablar, los adultos siempre parecían tener codas que hablar. Una por una sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. No dolió tanto como pensaba, con lentitud salió de la habitación no sin antes dar un último vistazo a las personas a su espalda.

_.-._

― Se ha dado cuenta de algo― chilló Rukia nerviosa, al ver a Yuki abandonar la habitación.

Ichigo se acercó a ella, pero rehuía de todo contacto con el varón.

― Tenemos que hablar, Rukia― dijo nervioso por estar frente a ella.

― No hay nada para hablar ¡Nada! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada! ― gritó histérica caminando por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca, en ese estado era imposible razonar con Rukia. Y él no se podía dar el gusto de perder también los estribos, aunque poco le faltaba para hacerlo. Se levantó y tomó una de las manos de la mujer, jalándola para verla a la cara. Tenía tantas ideas revoloteándole en la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué desapareciste? ―preguntó por fin.

Rukia alzó una ceja altanera, ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de preguntar eso?

― Creo– comenzó―, y digo _creo,_ que olvidaste nuestro último encuentro, Kurosaki― Prácticamente escupió las palabras―. Si tienes mala memoria, me aseguraré de refrescarla.

Ichigo la tomó de los hombros. Claro que recordaba eso, si fue un estúpido mal entendido. Pero ella y su cabezonería lo agrandaron todo, quien sabe lo que llegó a pensar de aquello.

― ¡No me dejaste hablar ese día! ―gritó―. Huiste como una cobarde. Te fuiste y no dijiste nada.

Rukia frunció el ceño ¿Huir? ¿Cobarde? El único cobarde entre esas cuatro paredes era él, besándose con la que creyó su mejor amiga, vaya cosa.

― Yo no era la que se estaba comiendo a Inoue, perdóname si entendí mal las cosas― dijo con sorna―. Tal vez la pobre chica se estaba muriendo y tu solo le dabas respiración artificial. ¡¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?! Por Dios Ichigo, no soy estúpida. Ya no más.

― Deja de ser así, Rukia. Permíteme defenderme aunque sea. ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!

Rukia se puso roja de pura ira, parecía como si de un momento a otro le saldría humo por las orejas. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Ichigo, y fue hacia la ventana. Ichigo avanzó hacia ella temiendo que se repitiera lo de la última vez, no creía que Rukia fuera tan infantil como para volver a escapar por la ventana pero nunca estaba seguro de con que iba a salir ella la próxima vez.

― No soy egoísta, soy realista― atacó―. No soy ciega, Ichigo. Se lo que vi, se como lo vi. En ese momento me entraron unas ganas horribles de matarte, pero debía tranquilizarme, por eso me fui.

― Eso es estúpido― dijo sentándose en la cama.

― ¡Claro que no! ― Se defendió―. Ya luego pensé en volver, pero… pensé también en que si tú estabas con Inoue era mucho mejor. Ella pertenece aquí, estarías mejor así.

Ichigo se levantó enojado y la tomó de los brazos, la sacudió un poco.

― ¡Hubiera sido mejor que me mataras! ― gritó histérico―. O que al menos me atacaras allí, así te hubiera explicado las cosas. No todo es como te lo pintaste, Rukia. Fue solo un malentendido.

― ¡Te vi besar a Inoue!

― ¡Yo no la bese! ― se defendió completamente ofendido―¡Ella me besó! ―trató de hacerla entender, pero la mirada de Rukia estaba por mucho lejos del razonamiento.

― ¡Es lo mismo― gritó―, tu no hacías nada por evitarlo!

― No lo entiendes, pensé que era tu.

Los ojos de Rukia chispearon, ¿Qué era ella? mentira estúpida. Ichigo seguía creyendo que ella era un idiota a la que tenían que explicarle como beber jugo.

― ¡Claro― dijo sarcásticamente―, es que somos idénticas, dos gotas de agua!

Ichigo la sacudió más fuerte.

― ¡No de esa forma! ¡Ella solamente me tomó desprevenido!

Rukia blanqueó los ojos y arrugó la boca, en una clara expresión de disgusto. No le creía, y no le escucharía; no lo hizo hace seis años y no lo haría ahora y seguramente nunca.

― ¡Vaya niño inocente que no sabe cuando alguien viene con dobles intenciones! No soy idiota, Ichigo. Pensé que lo habías entendido.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas? Deja de hacerte la mártir y escúchame por una vez en tu vida. No eres la única que sufrió con todo esto ― Por el tono que tenía, se deducía que lo que iba a decir a continuación era difícil―. Aunque parece que no sufriste mucho, ¡si hasta tienes una hija!

Rukia estaba histérica. Su labio inferior temblaba sin poder controlarlo y sus manos estaban hechas puños fuertemente apretados.

― ¡No te atrevas a meter a Yuki en esto! Ellas es… ―calló, no pensaba decirle nada al respecto―. ¡No la metas y punto!

Ichigo acentuó más la fuerza con la que la sostenía de los hombros.

― ¡Tú no eres la única que sufrió con esto! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ¿Te lo has preguntado? ¡No pienses solo en ti, Rukia! ― La escucho gemir pero lo ignoró―. Parecía muerto en vida, no entendía nada. ¡No entiendo nada!

― ¡Me haces daño, bruto! ¡Suelta!

Ichigo la ignoró, no tomó en cuenta sus pedidos de que la soltara, ni se inmutó al verla revolverse nerviosa por su repentina cercanía. Él la iba hacer entender, iba a hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes, y por eso… la besó.

Rukia abrió los ojos confundida, por un segundo se dejó llevar por el mundo se sensaciones que los labios de Ichigo le brindaban, pero solo fue para caer de nuevo en la cruda realidad. Una realidad en la que ella le pateaba y lo dejaba quejándose en el suelo, de la habitación de Yuki.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, estúpido! ―chilló indignada, y salió dando un portazo.

**TBC**

**Los reviews fueron agradecidos por mp. A los usuarios sin cuenta les agradezco acá. Igual los nombraré porque son personitas únicas a las que amo: MiuZr, Jenni**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que también disfrutaras de este cap, **Umee-chan**, Stefi: Por fin actualice :D, **Yukary-chan, rukiasicc, AleBayonak, eLisa , Metitus, nessie black 10, Maika-ai, Vivian Alejandra, park-bom, maxblast, angerukia, Jay Amaya Haughton.**

**¡MUCHAS gracias!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Berry says_, ¡I'm back! [Inserterisamaniaca] No me fui por tanto tiempo, ¿o sí? Les diría lo que pasó en mi vida el tiempo que estuve ausente pero es una historia larga, aburrida que incluye foros de rol, libros y mucho BL. Dije que volvería y lo hice, estoy muy orgullosa. Estuve tentada a borrar esto, como hice con otras historias, pero me dije_: "No, Violet. Te mataran"_Aunque no saben donde vivo pero, _wathever._Agradecimientos al final.

Capitulo sin betear (Sin título, sin nada 8D)

.-.

Yuki estaba en la cocina cuando sintió el portazo, era fácil saber de dónde venía; después de todo eran los únicos en casa. El sándwich que tenía en la mano fue a dar al suelo por el susto que se llevó, ¿Qué había pasado?

Fue hasta la entrada principal y allí estaba su madre, poniéndose los zapatos dispuesta a salir. En tan poco tiempo algo muy grave debió suceder como para dejarla en ese estado, Rukia estaba temblando de pura ira; aquello resultaba obvio para su hija.

― ¿Dónde vas, mamá? ―preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano que no obtendría una respuesta concreta.

― No te preocupes―le dijo Rukia―, saldré a tomar aire. No me esperes despierta.

Otro portazo anunciando la salida de Rukia.

.-.

Ichigo tardó cinco minutos en recobrar la compostura que había perdido, para levantarse dispuesto a salir tras Rukia. No podía permitir que ella se fuera una vez más, no, no iba a hacer eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Tal vez tardara seis años más en encontrarla, con lo escurridiza que se había vuelto fácilmente lograría aquello. Giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta, temiendo quizá que Rukia estuviera del otro lado con una sartén enorme, con su nombre en ella, preparada para estamparla en su rostro.

Pero Rukia no estaba, y le aterraba pensar que el portazo que escuchó minutos atrás fue de ella. Le aterraba perderla una vez más.

― Si buscas a mamá―oyó decir a Yuki desde el sofá, también escuchaba el ruido leve del televisor―, se fue. Parecía enojada―acotó―. ¿Le hiciste algo?

Ichigo no supo cómo responder, no era como si fuera a decirle a la niña:_'Oye, tu madre y yo tuvimos una loca noche hace seis años. Luego, pues, desapareció y… lo demás es historia'_; No, él no era de esa manera, así que solo ignoró su pregunta y dijo:

― ¿Sabes a donde fue?

Yuki dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Con la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor, por primera vez desde que comenzó a ver aquel programa parecía que el pequeño y ágil ratón iba a ser atrapado.

― Supongo que al mirador―respondió con displicencia―, va allí cuando se enfada. Y esta vez―señaló apartando la vista del televisor y mirándole con sus grandes e infantiles ojos―, realmente parecía enfadada.

― Vale.

Yuki sintió un nuevo portazo. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que le estaban ocultando algo. Pero ella estaba enferma, y Rangiku decía que las enfermas solo deben descansar y no preocuparse por nada. Aunque de ser así la teniente se la pasaba enferma la mayor parte del tiempo.

― Ya preguntare cuando vuelvan―cogió el control remoto y cambió de canal. Al final ese ratón no era tan fácil de atrapar.

.-.

Rukia dio una tercera patada al barandal frente a ella. El eco del metal espantó a las palomas que picoteaban con tranquilidad a unos pasos de ella, las aves huyeron tan rápido como pudieron.

― Ese idiota―siseó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla?, ¿Con que moral le reclamaba? ¡¿Acaso pretendía tener los huevos para plantarle cara?!

Bueno, ya eran cuatro patadas, y era definitivo necesitaba un nuevo par de zapatos y probablemente los entes pertinentes debían cambiar el barandal de igualmanera.

― Imbécil, idiota, estúpido―masculló. Deseaba tener a alguien al frente para desquitar su ira, preferiblemente un hombre ―. Como hace falta Renji.

Por lo menos su pelirrojo amigo la escuchaba en sus peores momentos, esos cuando ni siquiera ella misma se soportaba. Renji había servido como saco de boxeo, nunca un paño de lagrimas, años atrás cuando la frustración amenazaba con volverla loca. En momento así extrañaba no solo a Renji, a todas las chicas de la asociación, a su capitán y con especial énfasis a su hermano.

― ¿Para qué quieres a Renji? ―dijo Ichigo a sus espaldas. Se sobresaltó, realmente la había encontrado rápido, probablemente con ayuda y se acerco de manera tan silenciosa que no lo había sentido hasta que fue muy tarde.

.-.

― _¿Cómo que Rukia no está? ¿Dónde está?_ ―Yuki alejó el teléfono de su oído, esos gritos la dejarían sorda, Rangiku debía aprender a moderar su tono de voz. Volvió acercarlo cuando estuvo segura de que no seguía gritando.

― Ya lo dije, mamá salió. No sé a qué hora vuelva―su voz sonaba un tanto adormilada, tenía el dorso de la mano apoyada en el brazo del mueble y las piernas extendidas a lo largo de él―, tampoco sé donde está―mintió a medias. No es como si fuera algo grave, o supiera qué, pero no le daba buena espina decirlo.

― _¡Juro que mataré a Kuchiki Rukia! ¡Estoy exponiendo mí_― un 'nuestro' se escuchó de trasfondo, Yuki reconoció la voz de Kotetsu Isane pero nada más― _pellejo para ayudarle!_

Yuki ya no le prestaba atención a Matsumoto, estaba más entretenida en escuchar lo que decían las demás mujeres. Un abanico de conversaciones se abrió a sus oídos cuando la voz de Rangiku cesó.

Ise Nanao había mascullado algo como: _« ¿Escogieron lo que quieren en sus tumbas? »_

También estaba la capitana SoiFong gruñendo algo que no alcanzó a descifrar, una grosería, supuso.

― _¡¿Estas escuchándome, Yuki?!_―afonía por parte de la niña, no había escuchado la mitad de las cosas que Rangiku había dicho―. _¡Llevo diez minutos hablando contigo! ¡¿Has entendido algo de lo que he dicho?! ¡¿Lo has hecho?!_

― Solo diré― añadió volviendo a prestar atención al televisor que llevaba rato sin ver―, que Ichigo está con ella. Así que supongo que está bien.

Un golpe seco se escucho del otro lado del teléfono, seguida por gritos de desesperación y susto. Entre el bullicio que se había formado de repente, solo logró entender como claramente Momo decía: _«Rangiku-san se ha desmallado»_

Cansada y fastidiada por la algarabía colgó el teléfono.

― Creo que no ganaron nada con despertarme― dijo estirándose lentamente como un gato. Dispuesta a volver a dormirse en el sofá.

.-.

― No es tu problema―le dijo lo más secamente que pudo―, no metas tus narices en mi vida.

Ichigo masajeó su cien. Hace años hubiera respondido aquello con rudeza, pero él no era el mismo de hace años. Había madurado, las cosas habían cambiado; por lo menos para él.

― Bájale dos a tu agresividad, Rukia. Estoy tratando de ser amable y no ayudas.

― Yo estoy tratando de evitarte ― vociferó enojada; sus manos se volvieron puños que apretó con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos―, y tú tampoco ayudas.

Él trató de acercarse, ella se alejó más. No quería que volviera a tocarla, el estomago le daba vueltas de solo pensarlo. No quería ceder ante lo único que se había jurado jamás haría.

― Solo quiero que hablemos.

― Creí habértelo dicho―dijo sin mirarle y dispuesta a marcharse de allí―: Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

― Claro que sí― declaró mirándola con fiereza y cerrándole el paso―, viniendo hacia aquí estuve pensando algunas cosas…

― No me interesan tus estúpidas ideas― argumentó Rukia más enojada que al principio―. Juro que creí que habíamos dejado ese tema claro.

― Y yo _realmente_creo que debemos hablar.

Rukia volteó, entrecerró los ojos hasta que estos parecieran finas ranuras y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho. Ella no quería hablar con él, y si sus palabras y su comportamiento no le dejaban eso claro al idiota de Ichigo, esperaba que esa mirada de _"Realmente no deseo hablar contigo"_lo hicieran.

Esperó cinco minutos. Sus dedos tamborilearon en su antebrazo una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de esperar y bufó:

― Habla.

― Yuki― el solo nombrar a la niña derrumbó todos los escudos de Rukia, ¿Qué tenía que ver Yuki en todo esto?―, tiene seis años ¿me equivoco?

Rukia pareció pensarlo unos instantes pero encontró inútil mentir, si Yuki y él habían pasado tiempo juntos era obvio que él sabía su edad.

― Sí―siseó ella intentando apartar de su mente una idea fatalista que se había plantado allí desde el inicio―, ¿a qué viene eso?

― Porque si gustas ― recalcó Ichigo cruzando los brazos al igual que ella―, te recuerdo lo que sucedió hace seis años en Karakura.

Rukia palideció, abría y cerraba la boca como para decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. El muy bastardo no se atrevería.

― Dime algo Rukia― comenzó acercándose a ella una vez más sabiendo que esta vez no retrocedería― ¿Quién es el padre de Yuki?

El mundo bajo Rukia tembló. Sí, el muy bastardo sí se atrevió.

_TCB_

_Gracias a:_rukiasicc, MiuZr, Kawai-Maria_(Nueva lectora, ¡Yei! Soy muy feliz :) )_ Caroone, metitus, MarMa, Adriss, Stefi (Que nada te separe de Bleach, me alegra que mi historia aun te mantenga unida a eso. Sí, desde su traserito de melocotón nada se ha sabido de Rukia, igual la historia de la suegra es interesante. Me alegra que te guste la historia), Guest (Lo leí, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animó mucho) y ALEXZHA.

Y en general gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta acá. Sé que es difícil (con mis desplantes y todo eso) pero quiero decirles que sus mensajes me animan mucho a continuar. Son los mejores. Otra cosilla, les agradecería (un mundo) si se pasan por mi nueva historia de bleah: Disparo a Ciegas (Ichiruki, como no :D)


End file.
